Though I Paint My Love in Blood
by Jokerfest
Summary: Nuada could not bear the presence of humans because he had loved one once. This is my take on why he really wanted to get rid of them. Love changes a man and sometimes not for the better. Nuada/OC
1. Remembrance

I do not own Hellboy or the character of smexiness Nuada the brilliant and delicious creation of Guillermo del Toro. I simply write is all.

Though ages had past and she was little more than wisp of memory, he remembered her perfectly. She had been in all sense of the word, beautiful. Her dark brown skin, the color of earth, her eyes a burning amber, like the golden leaves of a crisp autumn. She had been a warrior for her people, a leader, and all that she done she had done for them. He remembered her hair, how often after their first meeting he would come to know its feel, its scent. He could remember all the scars she had received from her more dangerous hunts, he remembered with a bittersweet fondness of how he liked to kiss the long gone pain away. All these years he waited for her return as she had promised, but he knew that she could never be returned to him. Her soul was as far gone from him as the stars were from earth. Their passionate lovemaking, the hungry kisses all of it was stolen from them. She had been one of their own, she had been a jewel of her tribe and still they had taken her from him. They denied the love between he and she, and called her a demoness for it. How he fought for her, how he had bled, but in the end they had taken her away. He could hear her tortured screams from within the tent, the crack of the whip and other tools of death. He could also feel her mind within his comforting him as only she could. As she cried and screamed she sang sweet promises in his mind. Even now when she knew she was reaching the end of her life she promised that she would come back to him.

'_Nuada, one day I will find my way back to you, one day we will be together again'_

'_Rameska, do not leave me here alone'_

Even as he could hear the screams become garbled moans and harsh sobs he could hear the beautiful notes of her mind's voice

'_Seek solace in your sister, your family, I know you will find a way…dear, dear Nuada. I love you'_

Then there was only silence.

From that moment onward Nuada could not stand the scent of humans. He could not bear their nearness. He could only hate, and it was a far better feeling than the one he would no longer allow himself to feel. He did find solace in Nuala. She could never be his Rameska, but she was not human and so he loved her for it.

But he knew that Rameska would never love him again, not after what he planned to do to her kind. She had hated wars and had ever been the diplomat as well as warrior. After all, a princess in those days had to be both.

'_I know you will find a way…'_

"I have my love, though I know it is not the right one," and it was in that moment he plunged his blade through the heart of an innocent young human boy.

Let the war begin.


	2. A Trespassing Gift

I do not own any of the Hellboy characters that are presented here. I own Rameska and that's all. Nuada belongs to Guillermo del Toro.

He had found her in their forest. She wore buck skin pants and short sleeved top. In her hands was a finely crafted spear, goblin made if he wasn't mistaken. She moved through the forest as one would move through one's house. Her feet were bare and padded easily through the lush grass, his family's lush grass he thought harshly. How had a mere human wandered here? How dare she trudge through their forest unannounced? The sun, piercing through the occasional gap in the foliage fell on her face, making her golden eyes seem auburn. He noticed her lips curled into a curious smile as she walked delicately. He decided that she had trespassed for long enough.

"You, human how dare you pass here," he asked in human speak.

She glanced up at him with eyes that held no fear, despite the fact that many of her kind found his people's features ghastly and shocking. She stopped walking and stood legs a little apart spear gripped in hand tightly. He had to admit that in her current stance she looked both regal and dangerous. Her head was tilted slightly upward, her body leaning a little back from her weapon. Her braided hair swayed gently down her back.

"I'm not daring anything," she said her eyes narrowing slightly making her lashes flutter softly.

"You are walking through the forest of my father, King Balor. Why are you here mortal?"

"Well my spear suggests that I am hunting does it not," she asked her lips smirking slightly.

He clenched his fists tightly at the indignance of her attitude. He had told her that he was of royal blood and still she continued to traipse through the forest as if she had every right to be there.

"Watch your words with me human."

"Call me by my name and I just might start listening," she said wiggling an eyebrow in a teasing manner.

He strode over to her and her light mood vanished as she raised her weapon. He paused and looked at her, the way her face had suddenly lost all trace of its previous emotion and had taken on one that would seem right in a place of battle. Dark brows lowered, and lids became suddenly more open. Soft pink lips became a thin line, and her stance was slightly hunched with legs bent at the knee. She fully intended to fight him he realized. Usually most mortals were wary of his people when it came to fighting but this woman was ready to accept a challenge. Her spear was now pointed directly at him, where his heart was beating.

Now it was his turn to offer a smug smirk.

"Are you afraid," he asked in a mocking tone.

"I am not afraid," she said mimicking his tone, "I have fought battles nearly all of my life and I know when someone approaches to do harm. You meant me harm for a moment. I saw it in your eyes."

He frowned at this and wondered what she could have possibly had seen. He had meant to admonish her, knock the spear aside and send her on her way, but she had sensed that? Had his eyes really been that foretelling?

"What do you see now?"

"Surprise," she breathed as she came out of her stance again. Looking around her leaned against a tree and slid down until she was sitting with legs outstretched. She let the spear rest in her lap and closed her eyes. A breeze blew and her clothes rippled gently against her curvy yet solidly built frame. Stray hairs curved gently down her forehead and she seemed entirely at peace. He walked over to her finding this position even more disarming than the one before. She was an aggravating and intriguing woman all in one.

"What is your name," he asked in a tone that one would use to put a frightened animal at ease.

"It's Rameska Tuvain," she said opening one golden eye to meet his.

She then closed it again and let out a soft comfortable sigh. She really did not fear him, not in the least.

"Are you going to sit down or continue to stare at me, because I would prefer that you sit."

"_You _would prefer that I sit?"

"Yes, don't you want to sit down?"

"I-"

"You are making this rather difficult Prince whomsoever –you- may- be."

"Nuada. My name is Prince Nuada."

She tapped a patch of ground with her hand. He noticed that though they were finely shaped they were cut and calloused. She had not been lying about fighting being a consistent part of her life. He saw that other scars marred otherwise perfect skin. A rather jagged scar snaked its way from her neck down the length of her arm ending at her wrist. It took nothing from her beauty, but made her even more interesting to look at.

Beauty? Had he really thought that of a mortal? That was disgusting; _they_ were disgusting, hardly higher in status than mere insects.

"Prince Nuada," she said interrupting his thoughts, "though we could have met under considerably better circumstances it's nice to meet you."

He glanced at her noting that both her eyes were opened and she was looking at him with a light gaze. He felt somewhat small beneath her gaze as if she were royalty and he a slacking subject. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm not sure I feel the same," he whispered quietly to himself. He looked back at her and saw that her lips, gorgeous lips, were now frowning. He had hurt her feelings? She cared what he thought? She rose again and brushed off her pants.

"I suppose I should stop intruding then," she responded half smiling, half frowning. She rose and began to walk in the direction from which she'd come. She was only a few paces away…

"Wait…Rameska," he said letting her name slide off his tongue.

She turned black braids swinging behind her.

"You may hunt here, if it pleases you."

"Why?"

"A prince does not have to explain himself to commoners."

"Good," she said walking back to him, "because I am not a commoner. I am _Princess _Rameska Tuvain."

"_You a princess_?!"

"What are you implying," she growled an eyebrow rising sharply.

"Nothing, just…you do not act like any princess I have ever met."

"Have you ever met a human princess," she said with laughing eyes.

He found that he liked when she was happy.

"No," he said a small smile gracing his lips before he could stop it, "I can't say that I have."

She smiled and looked down at her spear which began to shrink down to a hand blade.

"Here, you can have this, as a gift from one royal to another."

"I have given you nothing."

"You did say I could hunt here didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then consider this as payment and thanks."

"How will you hunt now?"

"Well, I'll just have to come back then won't I?"

"Yes, this is true."

With that said her golden eyes left his sharp yellow ones and she turned to leave. She was definitely an interesting mortal. Nuada briefly wondered if they were all that impulsive and odd. He decided that even if they were, she was the only one that could act the way she did towards him. He found that he liked the idea very much, but shook his head to clear other thoughts away.


	3. A Forest Transgression

I Do not own Nuada he is the sole property of Guillermo del toro.

She came back after three days. Every day he wandered the forest curious to see if Rameska would be present amongst the leaves smiling mischievously. That is what he had begun to associate her with, mischief. She was playful and light, so much unlike him that being near her he noticed was almost like being slightly tipsy from wine. He remembered how serious she had become when she had felt threatened but once the danger had passed her eyes had lightened and her lips resumed a curved smile that showed off beautiful pink lips. Which he did not like, he chided himself again. The third day he was in the heart of the woods listening to the leaves and wind whisper sweet songs to each other. His ears pricked slightly at the sound of a voice, female. She was not far off from his reckoning and she was singing. Before he could stop himself a small smile found its way to his lips he began to run quickly towards the voice.

He found her nestled among a patch of flowers. He noticed that the hunting outfit had been traded for a short azure dress that rippled like water over her brown skin. He also noted that her legs were also roped with thin scars and he felt a shiver of anger passed through him. He again chastised himself for thinking pleasant thoughts of her, but lost that train of thought when she began to sing softly to herself again.

_If I tell you will you listen_

_Will you stay_

_Will you be here forever_

_Never go away_

_Never thought things would change_

_Hold me tight please don't say, again_

_That you have to go_

_A bitter thought _

_I had it all_

_But I just-_

A damn twig. He, one of the most silent hunters in his kingdom had stepped onto a twig, interrupting a song so fragile and beautiful that his heart had nearly stopped. Her braids swung behind her like whips as she turned to see her audience. He stepped forward so that she could see who had been watching her. A wry smile graced her lips and she pointed to his hip where her present rested.

"You find a use for that yet?"

"I have yet to kill anyone with it if that's what you're asking."

"Do you like it?"

"It is…much appreciated."

"Ugh," she said grinning toothily,"stop being so formal it's only been three days."

"You are still a human."

"And therefore I must be treated as if I were some leper that you are trying to chase away?"

"No, Rameska, it is not that. It is simply that our people obey certain etiquette when amongst each other."

"This is not a situation that has anything to do with "our people." As far I can tell there are only two people here; you and I."

He looked at her wondering how she could casually toss aside so many rules. She expected a friendship he quickly realized. She expected to be treated as an equal. Alright, he would play this game. He strode over to her and sat down beside her. She smiled as if she had expected him to do this and he growled at her. She responded by laughing, a sound that he found quite enchanting. He shook his head from side to side to clear away his straying thoughts.

"Why do you do that," she asked tilting her head slightly.

"What?"

"Shake your head like that. Is something bothering you? Or do you just like showing off your lovely white locks," she teased another smirk on her lips. Nuada clenched his hands and glared at her, but found that he could not hold the stare for long. The longer he looked at her the more he felt at peace and content. She disarmed him completely and he wasn't sure whether he felt an aversion to it.

"Are you with me, Nuada," she said as she leaned in and began waving her hand in his face.

It was a moment before he acknowledged the hand and he grabbed it gently holding her fingers in his hand. He gently tugged and pulled her closer to him. She supported herself with one hand, kneeling before him. She stopped teasing and simply looked up at him her golden eyes meeting his yellow. He tried to push away these strange feelings and for a time succeeded managing to let her hand go. She let out a shaky breath and pulled her hand to her chest. She seemed to be dealing with the same problems as he. Smiling to herself she shifted back into her sitting position.

"I didn't come back for three days because there was a festival back at home. Being the princess I had to parade around and congratulate everyone. I had to award the winners, the men, with kisses, and I hated every minute of it," she whispered as she looked up at him, "I know that I do not impress you especially, but you amaze me. You fascinate me and not because you're elf kind. You seem…almost rigid in your ways, almost frozen, trapped. Seeing you smile is a rarity isn't it?"

Nuada glared angrily at her for a moment but her eyes for once had lost their confidence. He could not stay mad her.

"I smile, princess."

"I'm sure you do, but do you mean it?"

"I am aware of when I smile Rameska."

She crossed her arms and huffed angrily. He knew what she was after but he would not dare say he was unhappy with his role in the kingdom. She may be muddling around unhappy with her human culture, but he was elf kind and their ways were an honor to abide by.

"I know that I disgust you, but you do not have to lie," she snapped as she rose suddenly. Petals fluttered around her feet as she stamped off her braids swinging to and fro before settling down. She turned heel and began to walk away. For a moment Nuada sat there watching as she walked away. He was entranced by lovely hips swaying from side to side in the fluttering summer dress. His heart was beating and he knew that if he let her leave now he might never see her again.

"Princess!"

She stopped but did not turn to face him. He got to his feet and jogged over to where she stood. He remained behind her hoping that if he did not look at her the right words would come out.

"Rameska, I understand that you feel out of place in your kingdom because sometimes I feel that way. I am used to the customs because I have been living with them for thousands of years. You…you feel weighted down by all of the prancing they make you do, I am long past that."

"Is that so," she asked trying to enforce anger he knew was no longer there.

"I suppose that is why I seem frozen to you," he finally agreed his voice at a low murmur.

She turned around to face him, studying his expression for any hint of a lie. Satisfied she spoke again.

"Please just call me Rameska and I will call you Nuada. I don't want to be a princess, not here, not with you."

He nodded in understanding but froze dumbly when he saw her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. He instantly felt as if he had done a thousand wrongs. His first instinct was to take her in his arms and comfort her, but before his arms could move from his sides he clenched his fists. He would not sway for her tears, and then the next thing he knew he was holding her. She was soft was his first thought. Second thought ran along the lines of she is even more beautiful when she is here in my arms.

The third thought would have been that he loved how she carried the scent of steel and sweetness about her, but her lips had already captured his own. All thoughts erased, he responded to the kiss with gusto immediately dominating her mouth. She cooed softly as his tongue traced soft supple lips and he pulled her even closer to him until he could feel every contour of her body through her dress. They both moaned softly at the contact, deepening the kiss. His tongue sought her own as it plunged into her open mouth relishing in the taste and scent that was her. He felt her tongue wander into his mouth sampling him as savagely as he did her. The two of them were practically melded together moaning in an ever increasing volume. His hand moved from the small of her back to cup her bottom and lift her thigh around his waist. He wanted her now and he could find no reason why he shouldn't indulge himself.

Except for one.

He let her leg go and managed to remove her arms which had at some point wrapped her arms around his neck. He took a few steps back and began to wipe at his mouth. She looked at him her lips full and almost red now from the kissing. She saw what he was doing and immediately put on the face he had hated seeing on her.

"What, do I taste too human now?"

"You cannot help it."

"Neither could you for awhile," she gritted through clenched teeth.

"A moment of weakness, nothing more."

"Weakness? That, moments ago you considered to be weakness? I could scarcely stand, I couldn't breathe, I-"

"Well I'm glad that you found it entertaining but I must return."

"No," she practically shouted at him as she got even closer to him. She was shorter than he, but that did not make her fury any less radiant as it came rolling off her in waves, "not yet Nuada."

"Prince Nuada, princess."

She grabbed him by his coat and pressed her lips against his once more, but he remained immobile. Every fiber in his being screamed that he throw her down and take her on the forest floor but still he made no move to participate in the kiss. After a few moments she pulled away the same glazed look in her eye returning.

"Do you really feel nothing," she whispered as if suddenly frightened.

"What can I feel for a human save for pity and contempt?"

One beautiful yet scarred hand touched her lips gingerly as if surprised. She bit her lip something he had not seen her do before. It seemed to go hand in hand with her confused sorrow. She looked back up at him finally seeing that he wanted nothing from her. He unhitched the spear from his side and handed it back to her. Finally coming back to herself she pushed it away.

"It was a gift, keep it."

"It belongs to you princess."

"No, Nuada it belongs to you," she murmured turning from him, "as do I."

With that she began to walk away her dress fluttering and dipping in the wind. When she was far enough way Nuada looked at the spear. He wanted to throw it to the ground but could not. Instead he kissed the hilt softly and waited for his heart to stop hurting and then he heard her;

_But I just let it go_

_Hold your silence_

_It's so violent since you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_'Till the day we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you..._


	4. Savagery

I do not own Nuada just Rameska. Nuada belongs to Guillermo del Toro.

The palace was a place of ethereal beauty and it filled him with pleasure to know that he and his family lived here. It was in the midst of the forest where the trees grew tall. Sunlight dappled lightly over the polished oaken door that led to the underground city. His people long ago decided that humans were a threat and so chose to stay hidden at the roots of the trees. To mortal eyes the entrance was a redwood tree of an extravagant height. It's leaves shimmered emerald under the steady gaze of the sun and the birds flitted from branch to branch in contentment. Mortals could not even see the beauty of the tree illusion, Nuada was certain. They would only wonder how much firewood it would provide.

Nuada rested a pale white hand on the trunk of the tree and whispered soft Gaelic words to it. It crackled and sighed as it opened and revealed a staircase. He stepped inside and the tree resumed its innocent appearance as he descended. Small glowing lights lit the main passageway, but what he sought was the heart of the underground city. And finally the shimmering coals of magic gave way to a massive cavern. Everywhere there were houses made of the white trees and metal his people were famous for. Gnomes, elves, goblins, witches, trolls all manner of beings existed down below in complete peace. Nuada knew that if a human ever came here there would never be a peace such as this again. However, thinking of humans in general for some reason brought a pang to his chest. _Golden eyes_. She had not been afraid of him and would probably enjoy it even more here below. Nuada shut his eyes to force away thoughts of her; they would not do now. Making his way through the market area and past the apartments and houses he finally found the entrance to the High Kingdom where his sister and father dwelt. Perhaps his sister would offer some advice on how to get Rameska out of his mind. Pressing his hands against the gold and metal door he whispered in Gaelic again. They opened wide revealing a beautiful meadow landscape. It was the courtyard of the palace and was welcome to everyone, but was opened only through the secret word. It was in case the humans ever found their way below. Nuada shuddered at the thought of filthy humans tainting his kingdom. _A blue summer dress, a scar from neck to wrist jagged and beautiful_. Nuada shivered as his boots fell upon pale yellow grass. It was common here, a breed of lichen and moss that grew favorably near the kingdom. Nuala had even managed to plant flowers with some of the servants. Flowers with no names at all with shades of unimaginable color, grew, leading a path to the kingdom. _Flowers that shrouded her like a goddess of the earth_. It was not tall, but wide and made of the white tree, gold, and goblin metal. It had stood for nearly four thousand years and was Nuada's beloved home, but he did not enter. Instead he wandered to a spring that was near by. He knew that Nuada would be there; feeding the small fish that dwelled there;she had always been the caring one.

He was right. Her long pale hair fell gently down her robes as she leaned closer to the water sprinkling tiny crumbs of bread. She did not turn to face him, but spoke to him all the same.

"Brother, if you care for her you should go back," Nuala said in their tongue.

"No, Nuala it is not our way."

"Brother she makes you happy. I felt it and you need to go back."

"What if she isn't there?"

"Nuada, you will never know unless you go back."

"I will not go looking for a mortal sister."

"Then we will both hurt for a very long time." With that she ended the conversation and continued cooing softly to the little fish that tittered at the surface.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He would awaken his breath catching in his throat, sweat on his forehead, with the whisper of her name on his lips and a softening erection. He knew that his sister must be going through agony, waking up abruptly to feelings of intense…just breathe. He looked down to see the satin sheets stained and sticky with his cum. This was the fourth night in a row and always the dream was the same. She would be there in the woods her hair no longer in braids, she would be naked, facing away from him so that he would have a nice view of her beautiful back decorated with illustrious scars. Beautiful back would taper down to a shapely waist and a beautiful bottom and finally finishing off with legs scarred but delectable and slim all the same. He would approach her, his clothes gone, as always, and he would wrap his arms around her middle. She would lean into him and he would kiss her. He would light his tongue upon her lips and nip at the corner of her mouth gently seeking entrance. Even in his dreams she sought to dominate her tongue battling ferociously with his own. As he kissed her his hands would wander up to pert breasts that fit well in his hands. Rolling a nipple between his fingers would make her lean back further into him. Her moans reverberated in his mouth making him go hard against her and then she would turn around. _Gold eyes, always_. He would once again reclaim her lips and he would find that her arms were now resting comfortably around his neck.

"Make love to me please."

And he would, for hours in every position imaginable, on the tickling blades of the forest floor, up against the rough bark of a tree, amongst the velvet smoothness of flower petals, anywhere. Eventually they both came, breathing heavily, yellow eyes looking calmly at dazed and happy golden ones.

"Say you'll stay," she would whisper her lips brushing softly against his.

"I'm yours Rameska where else would I wander?"

Then he would wake up like this. He got out of the bed, a massive compilation of soft down and fur, shoving aside blankets consisting of blood red silk and that was so smooth and fine that letting it slide through one's fingers almost made it seem like real blood. He then made his way to the adjoining room where the bathing pool was. It was an enchanted pool that was made to stay clean and warm at any given time. Already nude he stepped into the water letting out a faint hiss as he became acclimated to the warm water. Bathing away remnants of his dream his mind began to wander off to the forest. He had not left the palace for about three weeks now and wondered if Rameska had gone back. He let himself sink completely in the water and then rose up letting the water cascade down his body. Nuala was right perhaps he would have to see her one more time if only to abate this feeling of want and helplessness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Everyday he waited but still of Rameska there was no sign. Frustration in himself and her had risen to its peak after five fruitless days of searching and four agonizing nights of torture. Finally, he decided that it was time to cross into the human's territory. He allowed himself a hooded cloak, food and her weapon. If he had to go against all that he believed in so be it, something had to be done about this incessant need to possess her body and soul.

Nuada knew of only one human village that was near the elven territory. He did not know the name, but knew where it was and so he set off sun high in the sky. It would take him several hours to reach the village and he wanted to get there by nightfall. He was near the redwood looking about him wondering if it was really what he wanted to do.

"Brother, you'll be fine. Go, she is waiting."

He turned to see Nuala her face nearly identical to his own, shining with warmth. A knowing smile graced her lips as she held out a pack to him.

"To win her over." She smiled, a laugh nearly creeping past her lips and handed it to him. He nodded grateful took it and headed towards the edge of the forest.

............................................................................................

It was a squalid village, consisting of several houses made of wood and one long house. He could see the smoke rising steadily into the air and wondered if Rameska was sleeping. He was not sure how to awaken her since there had been an unwritten agreement that magic kind and human would not interfere with one another. He could not go in but he needed to. He waited at the outskirts hoping that she would come outside, that he could perhaps talk to her and make sense of what was happening to him. He clutched Nuala's pack to him unsure.

Then he saw it.

Three women laughing and talking coming out of the longhouse. Two of them had very similar features to Rameska, but were shorter, younger. She had sisters. The other woman was the one he had come for. Her hair was done in one simple braid down her back and she was wearing a sleeveless top and long skirt with leather boots. Her sisters each wore something similar, but to him, she was the most beautiful of the three. He saw her pull the hair of the youngest one teasingly and then stick out her tongue. They began to playfully jab at each other until the second one joined them knocking all three of them over. He smiled, glad that he could witness a smile on her face, but he badly wished that he could do that for her as well.

Finally she waved them off to a smaller hut staying outside. She gazed at the full moon and closed her eyes. He stood before her when she opened them. She gasped, surprised, but then quickly recovered.

"What are you doing here. She poked him in the chest angrily. He caught her hand and held it.

"I came to see you."

"I didn't ask you to. Now go back to your home and leave me in peace." She ripped her hand from his and made her way to the house after her sisters.

"There is no peace Rameska, not without you." He felt her hesitate before she continued to walk away. He knew that in hesitating she had revealed she was unsure. He wanted to know how she felt, if she was as miserable and alone as he. He remembered Nuala's pack.

"Take this." He took the pack from his shoulder and held it out to her. She turned to see the proffered bag and snorted. Crossing her arms she strode over to him and took it from his hands. She huffed as she realized that it was quite heavy. She opened it to reveal an arm brace made of the same material as her spear. It was emblazed with symbols of protection and love, and had three rubies embedded in it up its length. She unclasped it at the edges and fitted it over her arm.

"Why do this prince?"

"I cannot help myself."

"But why? Why did you come all this way? You wanted nothing to do with me-" He stepped forward taking her face gently into his hands. Her words died in her throat as his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks. Her eyes closed and he brushed his lips against hers. She sighed contentedly as he pulled away.

"Rameska, I want everything to do with you. I cannot sleep during the night. I cannot smile or find the joy in my life as I once did. All thoughts go back to you and I can't help myself."

"I've only met you twice, this is unreasonable," she whispered softly as she instinctively leaned into him.

"Then let us be unreasonable. I've stopped trying to make sense of this;look at where I am."

She bit her lip and looked up at him trying to see if he meant what he said. She must have found what she searched for because she pressed his lips to his.

Sweet release.

He pulled her to him roughly practically molded her into him. She let her hands rest gently on his chest as he ravaged her mouth, kissed her eyes, her nose, even her forehead. Then he forced her mouth open drinking from her, like a man finding water in a desert. He was drunk on her again and his hands cupped her buttocks pulling her closer to his desire. It was she that had to pull away. Breathing heavily, her eyes bright with lust she focused on him.

"Not here, the forest."

"I cannot wait that long."

"We must, if we are caught together here..."

He snarled and pulled her against him again. "Woman, I have not slept since that day in the forest. All day every day is spent wanting to have you!"

"Good. I want you to be burning for me. I want you wild when I come to you in the forest. Meet me there tomorrow near the flowers."

He smirked as he tugged her hair gently, her mouth opened in surprise and he took the opportunity to kiss her gain. Tongues battled briefly and he swallowed the whimpers that erupted from her. He traced the walls of her mouth, her teeth, tasting every nuance of her mouth. She did the same making him even more savage. He pulled away and began nipping at her neck making her breath go ragged as her nails dug into his forearms. He hissed but did not stop, laving his tongue over her scar. She squeezed tighter as he continued his ministrations and soon he could feel his blood running along his arms. He stopped to look at them and it was then that she grabbed his arm and licked away the blood with gentle flicks of her small tongue. She glanced at him when she finished and he could see she was burning to touch him, aching the same way he had been for weeks.

"I won't sleep tonight either. Now go before I let you take me here and we both get caught."

"I would not mind that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't but one of us has to be civil."

"Must it be you?"

"Apparently, now go." He brushed his lips against hers once more and then disappeared into the shadows knowing tomorrow he would have his princess writhing beneath him.


	5. Among Flowers

I do not own Nuada he belongs to Mike mignola and Guillermo del toro. i just write the romance, kay kids? now read on.

She did not come.

In his heart he had prepared himself, but still when she was not there he still felt as if he had been struck. He waited in the forest with foods he thought she would like, with a soft down blanket, with a necklace he was certain she would appreciate but she never stepped from behind the trees. He came back everyday for four days wondering if she would return, but of her there was no sign. Aching was no longer the word to describe how his heart felt; how his body felt. Everyday that he went before his subjects he felt as if he were harboring some darkness within him. If they knew that he was bewitched by a mortal...

He decided to go to the training grounds. It was another cave, slightly less formal than that of the palace area and armed with the most finely crafted weapons of the kingdom. He was not his sister, he could not find peace so easily as she. There were no animals that he wanted to feed, he did not want to tell his troubles to his father; it would only make him seem weak. There was no way out of his situation, nothing to do save for release some sort of frustration in training. He removed his shirt and remained in his boots and pants an elven made sword in his hand.

He thrust outward, did a spin, ducked under, feinted, stabbed outward again. He pretended to stab some foe that had angered him, a foe that constantly pulled at a heart that was already shattered in so many places. Another flip a stab behind, she would come behind him wouldn't she? He pretended to block a thrust aimed towards his chest, he would throw the weapon aside, and would he stab forward? He dropped the blade panting. Even if she were to challenge him he was certain that he would drop his weapon and surrender.

He decided to see his sister, he searched for her within his mind. She was in the forest. He decided that he should go see her, she always knew how to ease his pain. He donned his shirt and coat again, put the blade in its proper place among the weapons rack and headed towards his sister.

He found her eating a peach, sitting wistfully among white flowers. Her hair was blowing loosely in the wind. A bird was pecking the ground delicately beside her completely at peace with her nearness. The bird flitted into the sky upon his arrival.

"Hello brother."

"You were expecting me?"

"The way you were expecting her."

"I told you before that I would not wait for a mortal and you told me that I should go! She has not come back! She wants nothing to do with me!"

"If you spent less time sulking in the training room and more time at father's meetings you would know that her people are in a battle."

"Battle?"

"Yes, a neighboring tribe is trying to take her land. Princess Rameska is probably in the throng of battle as we speak."

"Then I must go!"

"Brother, you cannot!"

He sat down and took her hands in his. She needed to feel how his heart seemed to be constantly aflame. She needed to know how much he needed Rameska, needed to know what he would do for her.

"They will kill you! You cannot help her, not there."

"Why must you always be the voice of reason!"

"Because you have always been the voice of our heart. She will come to the forest I'm certain, and your gift, if she wears it she will be safe."

"Then I pray that she wears it."

He waited in the forest every day afterwards, walking amongst the trees, pacing really. He wondered if she wearing the armlet, if she thought of him, if she was even still- Then he would push that last thought away. He could bear to think that she had been taken from him as soon as his love was realized, the world cold not be that cruel, unforgiving.

_Say my name_

_So I will know you're back you're here again_

_For a while_

_Oh let us share_

_The memories that only we can share_

_Together_

He wasn't even aware that he was running until he stopped before her. She stood there, ever the warrior but also a lady. One leg was firmly bandaged but other than that he could see no other injury. He wanted to cry at the sight of her here before him, but he did not. Princes did not cry, after all. She walked to him and touched his face gently. He closed his eyes and could not contain the one tear that trickled down his face. He felt gentle calloused hands wipe away his tear, touch his lips, stroke his cheek.

_You touch my hand_

_These colors come alive_

_In your heart and in your mind_

_I cross the borders of time_

_Leaving today behind to be with you again_

He opened his eyes and really looked at her. What he would give to be able to tell her what he thought, how he loved her. This feeling in him was almost madness, but he wanted her to know that he could not help himself.

"Rameska."

"I have been waiting, wanting, praying to hear you say that again."

He wrapped two arms around her to hug her and to reassure himself that she was real. He would not let go if he did not have to.

"I have waited for you day and night. Is your plan to drive me mad?"

"Nuada my plan is to be with you forever."

He bowed his head, touching his forehead to hers.

_My love, you have me forever._

She gasped at the sudden emotion that washed over her. He found that he liked having her know his thoughts. He did not know why this human brought out his urge to be closer, to be more open, but she did. There was a desire in him for her to consume him completely and never had he felt that way.

He brushed her lips softly with his own. He kissed the bottom lip tenderly taking it between his suckling gently. His hand strayed to her hair which she had left loose. He ran curious fingers through it as he caressed her lips softly with his tongue. She whimpered softly pressing closer to him. Her mouth opened and he slid gently inside tasting her, touching her tongue gently with his. He felt as if his heart would shatter, as if everything in him was exploding and showering down in tiny pieces. He wanted to have her against the forest floor, cast her clothing aside, and hear her say his name over and over again, but at the same time he wanted to touch her everywhere, see gentle auburn eyes, catch the scent of her hair, feel her fingertips on his cheek. He deepened the kiss desperation overriding the need to be gentle. She moaned into his mouth her tongue fiercely moving against his own. His hand lowered to the small of her back and her arms wove themselves around his neck. He broke the kiss and looked at her, really looked at her. He could see their wedding, a private affair with only close loved ones, see their children with light skin and beautiful auburn eyes, he could see her on his bed, familiar with it actually, beckoning him to join her. Her eyes searched his own and tears fell from her cheeks. She could see it too then. He gently undid the ties at her back that kept the dress on. He helped shrug them from her shoulders, undo the leather thongs that held her breasts. He removed them from her waist as well until she was naked before him. Again he looked at her, every inch noting the scar from her neck that led to her arm, a scar shaped like a crescent moon at her hip, the wound at her leg.

"It was nothing serious, just a flesh wound. The armlet...I could feel you waiting for me here. I felt stronger for it."

Again he moved to her a gentle smile on his face; he could not help himself. He kissed her neck softly and whispered, "You make me weak Rameska; when you're not with me. I don't know when it came to pass; that I became tied to you, but I...I treasure the feeling." He planted another gentle kiss lower down her throat earning a gentle sigh as she leaned closer. He let one hand rest gently at her hip tracing lazy circles. She placed a hand over his and moved it higher until he had one hand laying over her breast. He pulled away to look at her, certain that if he were human he would be blushing. However, he would not deny her what she wanted, ever.

He stepped backward and knelt in the grass, passing a hand over it and whispering to it gently. Soft violet petals sprouted and he looked to Rameska. "You would look divine lying among these flowers."

"You're only saying that," she laughed gently but she gladly walked over and lay on the flowers. Now he would be able to do things properly.

Beautiful.

He kissed her neck softly, kissing away imaginary pain that had long since disappeared. He licked and nipped his way down the scar, earning soft coos and whimpers as he did so. His hand found her breast again and lightly tugged and she arched into him, another soft sigh escaping her lips. He kissed lower take a dusky nipple into his mouth. He felt hands squeeze into his back as he suckled her. Long breathy sighs became moans as his other hand began pulling and caressing the other breast.

"Nuada..."

He glanced up and took note of how dreamy and at peace she looked. He never wanted to forget that look. His mouth kissed down her belly finding old scars along her ribs. He nipped at the old wounds, laved over them gently with his tongue, traced them with his fingers, and all the while he could here her, the sounds she made. Hands pressed harder into his back as one hand wove its way down brushing against her inner thigh. He smiled and continued his teasing ministrations, hearing her growls of frustration.

"Nuada...this is my first...but I know when I'm being teased. Please, Nuada."

His heart skipped hearing her beg for him and so pulling away from her curious scars he lowered until he was in between her thighs. Her hands were practically embedded in the ground in preparation. He licked firmly at her lips catching her nub in between his teeth lightly. A surge went through her and she arched into him a low moan escaping her lips. His hands now grasped her hips as he plunged his tongue inside of her rapidly. He wondered if all human women tasted this good. No, he conceded, it could only be her. More sweet liquid poured from her as he continued to lap at her. He moved one hand from her hip and let one finger slide into her. Again she snapped upwards this time shouting his name. Between his teeth nipping gently at her nub and his finger moving in and out of her he could feel that he was bringing her close. Her hands threaded themselves into his hair, tightening when he plunged his tongue into her once more. Her hips bucked upwards, her hands pressed almost painfully into his scalp and her sweetness gushed from inside her filling his mouth. He drank from her greedily and cleaned away all of it with soft licks. He pulled away and laid himself over her capturing her lips with his own. One arm wound itself around him as she returned the kiss fervently. One leg slid between his and he barely managed to stifle a groan as she brushed against him. She broke the kiss first.

"Here, you're still dressed, let me help you with that."

He got onto his knees and watched as she knelt before him. Auburn eyes studied his clothing wondering the best way to remove it. She reached for his sash and tugged. She pulled the catch that held his jacket and removed it with quick fingers. She removed the silken shirt that was underneath and stopped. Tentative fingers traced over his naked flesh making his throat hitch. They ghosted over older battle scars, learning them. The hands moved lower brushing over his stomach his hips and finding the ties that held his pants. He met her eyes and nodded. She undid them pulling them down and her eyes widened considerably. He looked away suddenly ashamed. Gentle hands turned his face back to her own.

"I've never been...Nuada I'm trying to figure out how...,"she looked down suddenly bashful,"-how something that size will fit." She bit her bottom lip, and he found this even more endearing. He kissed her ear softly then gently traced the outer shell with his ear.

"My love, do not worry. I promise that this will work."

She smiled as he laid her back down covering her with his now naked body.

Perfection.

He closed his eyes surrendering completely to the feeling of truly touching her. He looked down at her wondering if she felt the same way as he. He pressed his forehead to hers and his mind reeled at the intensity of her love for him. He could feel how much she wanted to be with him and he chuckled when he realized that she planned to-

No, not planned, not anymore.

She flipped him over onto his back using her legs.

She smirked but then she leaned in and whispered softly, "Now, it is my turn."

A soft tongue traced his jaw line, followed by teeth nipping their way down his neck. She let her tongue and teeth guide her along on his collarbone and down to his chest. She ran her hands over his scars once again, but this time she licked along their jagged line, making him growl as he struggled to let her be. She needed to see what he was. Teeth, her teeth dragged along his skin running over a nipple and his whole body shivered in response. He let his hands sink into the ground as she moved lower. He groaned as naked breasts accidentally brushed over his length but still he did nothing. She bit and suckled at his stomach, running hands over his abdomen, over his hips. She moved lower and it was here that he really needed to concentrate. Hands brushed over wiry blonde hairs brushed along his cock and he could not think. He could scarcely breathe but he knew all was lost if she-

Heat.

Her mouth enveloped him and a curious tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. He growled deep in his throat and lifted her off him gently. She looked up at him a wicked smile in his lap.

"You may have never done this,"he said breathing heavily his tone naked and animalistic, "but I have reason to suspect you know exactly what you're doing to me."

He rolled her onto her back and lay atop her. He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue dance with hers. Pulling away he brushed away soft raven black hair from her face. "It may hurt, the first time but I promise, it will not hurt for long."

"Alright."

"Just...just look at me."

A small smile graced her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. He began slowly entering her and could feel her whole body tensing. He kissed her bottom lip and then took her whole mouth again as he continued to enter her heat. He could feel her in pain as he entered but at the same time encouraging hands pressing along his back. And then he met resistance. He met those beautiful golden eyes and she nodded. He pulled out of her and thrust back in breaking the barrier and entering her completely.

She did not cry out but she did grip his back harder and bury her head into his shoulder. He held her as gently as he could letting her get past the pain. After a few moments he felt her nod again and he began to continue pulling out gently and entering in just as slowly. For a few moments it seemed that she would always be in pain, that she would not adjust, but then she began to sigh softly. The next time he heard a breathy moan along with his name and it was pure will that kept him from moving faster. It was like a drug, his name on her lips.

He felt one leg wrap around his waist, hands tugged firmly at his hair and she began to moan as her head fell back into the violet flowers. He began to move faster and she began to take on the rhythm, bringing her hips to meet his. He hissed at the tight heat, how she gripped him firmly and the friction of the two of them on one another. He reclaimed a pert breast in his mouth as he pumped into her earning another cry from her lips. He suckled as if drawing from her the entire time keeping the rhythm going. He felt her legs trying to force him deeper and he complied and began to pick up the pace.

"Nuada...faster,yes!"

He rose from her chest and placed arms on either side of her as he began to move even faster within her. This is what he had been craving these past long weeks, to have her. Loud cries, soft whimpers, all of this, all of her. As he felt her contracting sporadically around his cock he couldn't help but look down at her. Her face was a lighter shade, filled with passion, tiny beads of sweat graced her brow and soft plump lips were open and emitting soft sounds. Her hair framed her beautifully and he felt his cock twitch in response. He was close, they were both were.

"Rameska..." he breathed.

Golden eyes fixed on him and a hand rested on his cheek as he brought them both to their finish.

"Just look at me my love."

_Always, Nuada_.

His eyes widened but she only grinned right before she reached her climax. Her whole body shuddered her hands scraped his back and her eyes stayed fix on his as she cried out. He pumped into her a few more times before reaching his own release. He shouted her name loudly and spilled his seed into her. They remained that way for a few moments completely lost in each other and finally he pulled out.

He turned over and lay on his back and she let arms wrap around him resting her head on his chest. He breathed deeply and let one arm hold her closer.

_I love you Rameska_.

_And I you, but for now let us sleep, just like this._

He smiled as large golden eyes closed. Getting one more look at her face he let his own eyes do the same.


	6. To Complete the Heart

Sorry for taking so incredibly long! Please dont hurt me. Had a minor case of writer's block accompanied by a swift kick in the ass, more specifically final exams. Anyway I had to deal with that before I could come back to this. I hope that you enjoy it because I finally figured out where exactly I want to take this story. Anyway the usual I do not own Nuada, Nuala, or any of the other Hellboy characters that are mentioned. I just own Rameska and her crew so read, enjoy, review. Love you guys, Jokerfest.

Nuada opened his eyes to find Rameska curled against him, her head nestled comfortably on his chest. Her dark lashes fluttered lightly as she dreamed, and her hair curled gently along her neck and down her shoulder. Her mouth, Nuada noticed, was slightly open and soft sighs escaped upon each breath. She was ravishing even in her sleep he confirmed as his wandering hand brushed away a lock of hair from her face. She let out a light breath on his cheek and snuggled more closely to his body. Without a conscious thought he began to run his fingers through her hair marveling at the contrast. His skin was a pale alabaster white and in his veins he knew that his blood was not red. His eyes were an almost sinister yellow and across his face he had an old scar that he and his sister both shared. He had always wondered why she had not been unnerved by his appearance, his cold stature. He supposed that in time he would ask her, but not yet. Right now all seemed too perfect to ruin with trivial questions and fleeting thoughts.

_That feels wonderful, my love_

He smiled as he saw her golden eyes looking up at him. He traced his fingers over her familiar half smile. She kissed his fingertip lightly and then moved his hand away. She brushed her lips against his and he could not help but deepen the innocent gesture. He pulled her in closely and traced his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue eagerly tasted her. She let out a shaky breath and let her tongue move against his. It amazed him, that simply seeing her awake kindled a fire in his heart. He pulled away from the kiss and shifted the two of them so that he was once again atop her. He felt her hands thread themselves through his hair tugging playfully. He responded by kissing her neck softly and reveling in the shivers that followed after.

_Do that again._

He kissed her neck again and felt the same tremors course through her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. He felt her thoughts ripple through him in soft waves and closed his eyes as well as resting his forehead against hers. With his eyes closed and his mind open he could hear her thoughts, all of them. He saw her battle with a man named Stivoy, the fresh scar that bled from neck to arm. He could see the birth of her two sisters Javay and Saliete. He could literally reach out and grasp the love that she felt for her father and mother, for him. He peered more closely at her feelings for him, curious. It was love, but there were so many facets of him that she held dear. She liked his frown?

_Yes, so much like a child always pouting_

_I do not pout like a child_

Sweet mirth poured into him as he complained and he could feel his lips curving into a smile. He moved away from the thoughts and searched for what held her together. He found it, eventually, deeper than her thoughts, her breath, her heartbeat, he found her soul. Insurmountable beauty. There were simply no words that could describe how beautiful she was. There were no words to describe the vibrant glow that was her soul. He opened his eyes and found that he was openly weeping. She was smiling at him, as if she were some merciful goddess.

"You saw what I am inside Rameska. How can you feel the way you do about me?"

"How do you explain love? I feel what I feel. To me you are the most beautiful man I have ever met. I find in you, my equal, my partner, my mate, my husband, everything."

She wiped away the tears that had fallen and kissed his cheek. Feeling her on him once again he found that his hunger for her had returned nearly a hundred fold. His lips met hers in a hungry desperate kiss. He nipped lightly at her lips and when her mouth opened again he let his tongue delve inside. He was famished, starved for the taste of her, and he kissed her until his lungs were nearly burning. She groaned in pleasure beneath him as he began to caress in between her legs. He grinned down at her as he felt his fingers become more wet, as he slowly teased her entrance. He inserted one finger inside her willing body and was rewarded with a a low guttural sigh. He let his mouth resume a familiar position at her throat as he let two more fingers enter her tight heat. She pressed up against him deliciously as he pleasured her with his fingers and he could not help but smile into her neck.

"Please, Nuada!"

Unable to draw out the moment longer he positioned himself at her entrance and swiftly entered her. He felt her warm arms wrap around his back drawing him in more deeply. He growled softly at the intense feelings the reeled through him. He began to move inside of her and all the time he could hear her close to his heart aching for release. Her thoughts wrapped around him, passed through him, making him lose control. He could feel her fingers pressing deeper into his skin and an eager mouth capturing his own. He threw himself into the kiss as he pumped into her willing body, knowing that the end was very close. Finally she tore away from the kiss screaming his name loudly. He came soon after spilling his seed inside of her and after a few moments pulled out of her and rolled onto the flowers beside her.

_I love you Rameska_

_I love you too_

.................................................

It was dusk again and the two of them had laid in each others arms dozing and sometimes whispering in each other's mind. It seemed almost an eternity and Nuada knew that soon he would have to watch her leave. Everytime the thought surfaced he would force it away and think of something else. He tired to think of a way of having her in his life. How could he welcome her into the palace? How could he have her as a bride? The barrier between their two races now seemed even more lengthy. He knew that his father and sister would be pleased with his and Rameska's love, both not feeling an aversion to humans, but what of his people? His people had had their loved ones slaughtered by humans in the past. The humans had more than once tried to take away their lands and he knew that Rameska would be less than welcome. He knew from seeing inside of her that she and her village had never once attacked any of the magic folk, but that would not ease his people's hearts. He turned to look at her once more straining to etch her beauty into his mind. He did not want to forget any part of her, not her voice, not her scars, not the rough but gentle feel of her hands, not her scent, nothing at all.

...................................................

She left all too soon and he felt as if he were being split in two. The seams that held her mind to his remained strong however. It was bond similar to his and Nuada's but somehow different. It seemed that she held a different part of his heart, one that was not accessed when thinking of Nuada. He could hear Rameska's heart beat as if it were his own, despite the fact that he could no longer see or her hear her in the growing dark.

_Until next time, my love_

_I hope it is soon Rameska_

_It will be, I promise_

_...................................................._

A month passed before he even heard a whisper of her thoughts. He had gone to her village to find her after a week, but it had been decimated. There was nothing left of the huts, and the longhouse was all but gone. A smoking pile of cinder curled into the wind, and his heart plummeted into despair at the sight. He could not believe that she was dead because if he knew that if that had happened he would have surely felt it. He moved through the destruction seeing, burnt articles of clothing, discarded tools, damaged weapons, but nothing that eluded to where she and her people could be. He saw many footprints that led out of the village but could not be certain whether or not it was the villagers or the people who had destroyed their home. There was no doubt in his mind that an outside force had done the damage, perhaps the battle that Rameska had fought in had not been finished? Maybe they had gotten reinforcements and raided the town? His brow furrowed in frustration. He wanted to drop to his knees in that moment. At the same time he wanted to run out and forever screaming, but he did neither. Instead he gazed at the tracks and decided that he would see where they led, taking him even further from his home.

_Brother, you must not go_

_You know that I will_

_Brother, please_

_She is my heart Nuala and if I do not go after her...if she is hurt in any way..._

_Not alone brother, wait for two days I will send help_

_No, this is my affair_

_Brother I will alert father if you go alone_

_You would not_

_I would if only to keep you from turning to madness . W__ait two days, that is all I ask of you_

_Fine, but I will wait not a moment longer_

_I know_

................................................

He waited two days as he had promised, and as soon as dawn alighted on the new day he was already on his feet. He examined the spear remembering the way she had held it. She had been a warrior then, an enemy, but everything had changed. Now it seemed that he could not continue on without her. He kissed the hilt and made to move onward. Before he could even take a step his ears picked up on feet steadily making their way towards his location. He turned swiftly weapon held in a fighting position and his eyes and ears alerted. What came towards him made him smile.

"So she sent you old friend?"

The large cave troll nodded and lumbered towards him.

"Has she told you anything of what I am planning to do?"

In the cave troll's guttural language he replied," **Something incredibly foolish, but something that you are doing with your whole heart**."

"Yes, it would seem that way wouldn't it?"

"**I hope you take no offense, but it's about bloody time**."

"No, you're quite right. Now let us be off."


	7. Wavering Bond

For all of you reading this fic I give you full permission to kick my ass. I deserve it...I know it, you definitely know it. Yeah. Much apologies...but I had bit of writer's block...and a supreme case of laziness. Unforgivable yes, but I still hope you read. As always review when you're done if not for the story, then for the tongue lashing I deserve. Oh yeah, I do not own Nuada or any of the Hellboy characters they belong to Guillermo del Toro.

Nuada was always tied to his sister in a way that led him straight to her no matter the distance. He could close his eyes and simply feel that ethereal cord linking them in place. With Rameska the bond was a shivering lifeline that barely had to time to blossom into its full strength. Grasping for her thoughts, for her soul proved to be pressing as she was being moved, for that was all he could feel. The distance growing rapidly between them. As he stepped over hills, bounded tirelessly over plains and through forests, it seemed that he was always falling behind.

He was losing her.

"Mr. Wink, I she is only moving farther away. I cannot lose her."

"**I know that Nuada and I**'**m certain somethin' we'll catch up soon, but you need to rest**."

Nuada stared at the meager campfire that they had made. He had nothing else to warm him, nothing to bite back the growing chill of the night. He had only thoughts for Rameska, the whispers of her presence still danced along his mind, teasing him.

"I cannot do this! I cannot simply sit here and let her be taken from me!" Nuada lept to his feet, anger crackling through every part of him. He wanted to fight the men who had taken her away. He wanted to rip them apart and make them suffer for even thinking of taking Rameska from him.

_Peace, brother_

_There is no peace, you know this_

_Brother I am not sure if this will work, but perhaps if you use our link, together, we can find her_

_That is folly sister, do not give me false hope_

_What other hope is there brother, if you do not do this you will lose her_

_Then let us try_

Nuada had never focused his and Nuala's link before. It was something that had been apart of him since birth. Always, he had been able to sense his sister. For some it would have been a burden, but he was always grateful for the closeness that he had with her. No one could know him so completely, no one understood him the way she did. Though they were opposites in nearly every way, she was always the one that could offer guidance in his times of need. Only moments older, but seemingly ages wiser, Nuala never failed him.

"Mr. Wink, I would have you quiet for a moment. Nuala has a plan."

"**Good, because as your friend I really don**'**t want to have to knock you out**."

Nuada smiled at his Mr. Wink before closing his eyes. He tried to see the line that connected him to Nuala. He wrapped his own energy around it thoroughly, and then pulled out farther searching for Rameska's link. It was delicate and beautiful, but its energy was faint. He eased his and Nuala's presence around it, making the bond stronger. He could hear the whispers becoming louder, hear her voice as bright as day. He tied more energy to the bond desperately, until he could even feel where she was.

_Nuada? Is that you?_

_Yes_

_You musn't come for me. You have to turn back!_

_No! I will not leave you to suffer_

_And I cannot let you walk to your death, stay away!_

_Rameska...I will not lose this love_

_And I will not let it die_

He felt Rameska pull away, and collapsed as she stole away from his heart completely. He knew where she was, but just the absence of her mind with his, made him weak. He wanted to move, but he could not. The link had been frail, but it had meant everything to him. He wondered if she suffered the way he did, that when she had broken the link she had fallen to her knees.

Not go after her?

He could think of nothing else.

"Mr. Wink I know where to find her, but she is heavily guarded. We will have to approach during the night."

"**So you're not gonna go chargin' off then**?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"**S'not everyday I get to discipline stubborn princes, y'know**."

"It's not everyday that one experiences...heart wrenching agony."

"**Wot happened**?"

"Rameska has...broken the link between us. She fears that I will be in danger, should I choose to follow." Nuada placed his hand over his chest pressing into it, but it was not that kind of pain, and it could not be eased that way. He stared down at the fire, watching as the flame danced, and the sparks snapped off into the night. He knew that she was trying to protect him, but did she not know that he _had_ to have her? Forgetting about her now was impossible. He knew her, knew all the scars, knew the sound of her voice, her mind, her soul, she was apart of him now. She changed him and he would not go back to the way that he was.

"She broke the link between us, friend. She thought it the only way to protect me and sacrificed our bond. My heart is in searing agony, but I fear that if we do not find her soon, both her and I will suffer even more."

His friend nodded at this as he too sat down by the fire. He rubbed at a tusk absently, taking in the information. Nuada could tell that he was trying to think of a way to cheer him up. He also knew that it was futile until he found Rameska. He patted the troll's arm and smiled softly.

"I know where she is old friend and once we find her I can make it right again."

"**S'not that I'm worried about**."

"Really?"

"**I'm worried about what we do wif her once we rescue her**.** You saw her home, mate, what would we do with her**?"

Nuada had thought of that as well. She was human, there was no changing that, not that he would want her any other way. She was human and he was elfkind. His kingdom was one of the few elf cities that was left alone. Bringing her there would anger the other fey, they would probably try to hurt her, she would be hated, and he could not do that to the woman he loved.

"I do not know what will happen my friend, but I will not leave her. If I have to relinquish my throne and leave the kingdom I will do it. I can live without title,my friend, but being seperated from her, even, now is torture. The idea that I would have to spend eternity without her is...horrifying."

"**Alright then, march on then**?"

"Yes. It is all we can do."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

It was three days before they fell upon the encampment. It was a rabble of assorted tents, wildmen and finally prisoners. It was nightfall and it seemed that everyone had already taken to their beds. The prisoners were chained and slept on the ground watched by a three guards that moved among them making sure that they did not escape. From their hiding spot he could not see Rameska, and though he worried he supposed that there was comfort in the fact that she was not dead.

That comfort was immediately ripped away when he saw her emerging from the other tent. There was a cut just above her brow, bleeding profusely. Her hands were tied firmly behind her back, and she wore no shirt. Across her back were bloody stripes. The flesh had been whipped to a point where blood was running over the rope that held her. Her hair had been cut so that it was boyish and stuck out oddly on her head, and her face...

Nuadacould see that she had her pride. Her eyes were cold, dismissive and burning with an anger he had never seen. She was pain, that was certain, but she was determined to be strong for her people.

In that moment he had never loved or hated humans more.

He watched as they forced her down to her knees. A moment later a man appeared from the tent. He wore upon his head a crown made of rough bark and feathers. A cape of fur hung over one shoulder and it was with a regal air that he approached Rameska.

"Rameska I have asked you once before, do you yield to me?"

Rameska held up her head, and looked at the man square on. "Stivoy, I would rather be tortured to death, than yield to you."

Stivoy backhanded Rameska sharply and it was only the staying hand of Mr. Wink that kept Nuada from leaping at the man and slicing through his throat.

Rameska turned her head back to Stivoy and spat blood at his feet. Once again she looked up a smirk gracing her lips. "I think you're getting weaker, old friend. You hit like a child. I'm tired of your tantrums, either torture me or kill me, but don't keep me waiting."

"You little bitch," Stivoy shouted as he slapped her across the face again.

A grunt escaped Rameska's lips, and Nuada knew that she was hurting, that she wanted to scream, cry, and shout all at once. He saw that the other prisoners were rousing from their sleep and were watching the display with anger clear in their eyes. Their princess was being beaten and being bound there was nothing else that they could do but watch.

"Fight her fairly you bastard," A man amongst the prisoners yelled.

The other prisoners shouted their agreement.

"Coward!"

"Set her free, try to slap her then!"

"Bastard!"

"Go ahead you fake king!"

More guards emerged sleepily from their tents, intent on quieting the prisoners one way or the other.

Nuada saw Rameska straighten her back a bit more. She turned to her people and smiled at them. She nodded for their silence and then turned back to Stivoy.

"Will you fight me, then?"

Stivoy answered by pulling her up by her hair. She growled angrily at the treatment but otherwise made no complaint. He walked behind her and untied her ropes. He whispered something in her ear, but Nuada did not hear. He would not have heard it either way, his anger clouding nearly every sense. He could only see one end to Stivoy and his men, and that was death. He knew that her people would not understood if he saved her, that their love was taboo, but he was beginning to not care. He was not going to watch her die in exchange for their relationship's secrecy, that was madness.

"The rules are simple, if I win you will be my bride."

"Your slave, you mean. You already have _several_ brides."

"Yes, slave then, in more ways then just cleaning," Stivoy sneered as he eyed her breasts," but if you do win-"

"Which I will."

"Then I will grant you and your people's freedom. This I swear by the gods."

"I doubt that you will keep your word, just know that if presented the opportunity the gods _will _kill you. That I swear."

Stivoy smiled as he was given a spear. Rameska was presented no weapon, but she grinned widely at her opponent nonetheless. Despite her grievous wounds across her back Rameska managed to crouch into a fighting stance her arms outstretched. They backed away from each other, and immediately began to assess the other. She beckoned him closer with one hand. He charged at her spear in hand and she danced to the side, pushing him forward with her hand. He stumbled but managed to catch himself. He was wary now. He edged ever closer, feinting with the spear, but she remained steady. Nuada knew that she was guarding her back. Her moves were limited, and she would not be able to fight with brute force. Her only option would be to get his weapon. Stivoy came at her again pulled down with the spear and then swept up cutting into her arm. She hissed but did not cry out, the cut was not deep, and she managed to yank at the spear and pull herself into his space with the other. She pulled back and punched him in the throat, earning a pleasing sound of Stivoy choking. He stumbled back and she ran after him and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back and fell on his rear, and Rameska pressed a foot against his throat.

"I win."

The guards looked around at each other nervously. It was obvious that they were just hired muscle.

"He swore by the gods. He has to let us free. I won, now if you would just go away, that would be wonderful."

Nuada could not help but smile at Rameska's attitude. He could see that her back was still bleeding, and her posture was more tired than accomplished, but still she was acting strong. He would wait until the guards left and she was alone before making his move.

"**Seems your girl is more' n capable of watchin' herself**," Mr. Wink whispered his fangs showing in a wide grin.

Nuada smiled as she removed her foot and went to the captives, but then he saw that Stivoy was not done yet. Stivoy rolled onto his knees and stood. He lunged after Rameska, and Nuada did not even waste a thought before he let fly his spear which embedded itself in the man's back.

He disappeared back under the cover of darkness, but not before catching Rameska's eyes. She lowered her eyes and turned to her people.

"Stivoy is dead, he tried to go against his word and he was killed for it. Guards, where is my family!?!"

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Rameska came to him as dawn was breaking holding his spear, her cheeks wet with tears. She was clothed again, but he could see from the blood on her back that she had yet to be treated.

"Rameska..."

"He-he, he took them from me," she whispered softly as she fell to her knees before him, " my mother, my father...they're...they're dead."

He took her in his arms careful not to press on her wounds. The sobs that ripped through her were enough for Nuada to wish that Stivoy was alive again just so he could have the satisfaction of sending him to his grave once more. Her body heaved in despair and she clung to him tightly her tears wetting his shirt. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, but Stivoyeven managed to make that impossible.

Finally when her sobs had become only whimpers she pulled away to look at him.

"I want it back."

_You only have to ask, my heart is yours_

She smiled softly as she touched his face softly.

"I'm queen now. I have been raised to...succeed the throne, but I'm-I'm not ready."

Nuada passed a gentle hand through her hair, careful to avoid the cut over her brow.

"I saw you. Even under torture you defended your people. That is what a queen does, what you did. You were fierce, brave, a little cheeky," he smiled softly as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek her smile matching his,"but you were ready then. You will do great things."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I saw you, all of you. I know your soul and you know mine. You were meant for greatness."

"The people can wait until morning can't they?"

"Of course. They love you as well."

"Good...because...I'm so tired."

She slumped forward her adrenaline finally running dry. Her breathing evened and Nuada gazed at her a moment before speaking again.

"Mr. Wink, I will return her to her room. I am sure they will wait for her to recover before they make the journey to their home. In the meantime we will look for the herbs necessary to ease her...pain. I do not want her to suffer."

"**Neither do I. I like this one.**"

"I thought you would."

"**Yeah, I can tell she's the one to put you in your place**."

"Yes, she is that."

Gently Nuada eased her over his shoulder and stole back into the now slumbering encampment.


	8. A Mother's Touch

I don't own Nuada, the lovely smexy elf. He belongs to Guillermo del Toro, his creator. Anyway just want to say thanks to **Pistolwhip92 **for giving me a swift kick in the ass and hurrying me along. This chap's for you!

Nuada let the mixture warm slightly before stirring it with the branch. The fire crackled softly beneath and a small spark hopped and quivered into the air. As he prepared the paste he wondered about Rameska's new position as queen. In a span of a few days she had now become a ruler, something he had not foreseen coming in quite awhile. He knew that this would probably make it harder to see her, that most of her time she would spend with her people. A pang of sorrow rippled through him, but he refused to allow this to completely dishearten him. Perhaps, they could use her position to end the fighting between his and her kind.

**"You look more down than usual**."

"I am. I'm mulling over the fate that lies before Rameska and I. Because of her parents' untimely death I may lose her. I hate that I think this, but it is true is it not?"

"** It is true. Bein' queen will make for a few changes, but if you want her who's to stop you**?"

"You mean aside from her people, the ones who would completely despise our union?"

Nuada sighed once more and continued to add more herbs to the mixture. He watched as the leaves fluttered against the paste and slowly sank. He briefly wondered if that was to be their fate. Would everything fall apart, sink into nothingness? He stirred for a few more minutes, finally satisfied with the texture and poured it into a flask that Nuala had sent Mr. Wink with. She had probably not foreseen him using it this way, but then again he could never be too certain.

"Do you think me a fool, old friend?"

"**No more than anyone else**."

"That is somewhat comforting I suppose. But still...what will become of us?"

Nuada put out the fire, and then took the flask. He would have to wait until Rameska's people were away from her, but after the wounds she sustained he doubted they would leave her for long. He headed towards the village, a good six miles from his and Mr. Wink's camp. He had wanted to move a good way away from the camp should Rameska's people post guards of any sort.

---------------

It was early evening when he arrived, and the people had already begun to prepare meals. Fires dotted the area and fireflies flickered amongst the tall grasses that surrounded them. Many of the voices that murmured were voices of whispered sorrow, people were grieving over the loss of their leaders. Nuada could understand that. When his mother had been taken from him he had mourned for some time, unwilling to accept that she was really gone. It had taken some time before he and his family had returned to their normally colored clothing, before they could speak her name, or move on.

_Rameska are you alone?_

_I knew you couldn't stay away for long._

Nuada smiled, he knew she was grinning.

_You seem to be in a good mood, this evening._

_It's just you being so close Nuada, I needed it._

This remark had a more pained feel. She was hurting, and it was not from something as simple as physical wounds. He snuck around the guards easily enough, edging beneath the flimsy cloth that was Rameska's tent. Nuada found her bandaged and lying on a cot. It was covered with furs. Her torso was bare once more, and she was bandaged tightly. They were fresh bandages, but they were bright red. The bleeding did not seem to be slowing.

"Nu-Nuada," she murmured softly as she turned her head to face him.

"The wounds..."

"I think...they were poisoned. I didn't want to worry anyone-I"

"Rameska! You cannot simply say nothing!"

Nuada knelt down before her and began removing the bandages as gently as possible. Her face remained the same, but he knew that she was in agony. Her wounds were deep jagged stripes that were sunken into her flesh. When they healed they would leave behind large thick roped scars.

"Rameska, you do not have to be strong...not with me."

"I know," she breathed softly as she bit her lip tightly.

"Have you been hiding this from the others?"

"Yes," she replied as she caught his eyes," I was waiting for you."

Nuada's heart lurched in his chest as he heard this. He nodded, unable to speak. He looked about the tent and saw a jug. He opened it to find water, and beside it were more bandages, and a bloody rag which he assumed they had been cleaning her wounds with. He shook his head in disgust and looked down at his sleeves. He took his spear and cut away the cloth from his elbow to his hand. The material was considerably softer and would be easier on her skin. He dipped the cloth into the water and wrang it out, letting a little water remain. He dabbed gently at the first wound. It was a wicked line that stretched over her shoulders, and as he dabbed at it her whole body shuddered.

"Rameska!"

"No, I'm alright. Keep going."

"If Stivoy weren't already-"

"Please, don't say his name Nuada...I can't-I do not wish to think of him, not now."

"Alright. What shall we speak of then?"

"Would you tell me of your home?"

As he cleaned her he began to murmur of the wonders that existed in the forest. He told her of the flowers that grew there, the colors that were so vivid and bright she would scarcely believe they were real. He told her of the fairies that danced among the trees and sang to passersby. As he cleaned at another vicious wound he told her of his land's great heroes, of his father's triumphs, and of his mother.

"She seems like a wonderful mother."

"She was."

"I am sorry that you lost her."

"I am as well. She was sort of an anchor for our family. She kept us close. She brightened father's days, inspired my sister to be the gentle soul that she is today, and she...she was..."

"Nuada..."

"Until I met you, she was my heart, my compassion, my mercy. I thought I had lost that when she died. I was bitter and had lost my way. Nothing was beautiful in my eyes and all I wanted was vengeance against humans. Maybe she is smiling somewhere in the heavens, laughing because she knew that I would find happiness again. She brought me you."

"Your mother seems the type to give her son such happiness, maybe that's what she did. What was her name?"

"Her name was Danu."

"Danu. I would have liked to have met her."

"She was... like you in many respects. There we are, the cleaning is done."

"Really? I thought it would take longer."

"Longer than an hour?"

"An hour? I lose time when I'm with you," She whispered a small smile on her lips. Nuada could not help himself and traced his fingers over her lips. She kissed the tips of fingers and looked up at him hungrily.

"Oh, no Rameska, you could not possibly-"

She chuckled softly her golden eyes glinting mischievously," If it weren't for these wounds of mine, you realize I would have had you already, don't you?"

Nuada laughed as he uncapped the mixture he had made. He poured the thick green fluid into his hand and rubbed. Looking down at her he began to ease the fluid over her wounds. She sighed and her eyes fluttered close.

"What is this?"

"I do not think it has a name, but it is for wounds such as these ones. My mother taught it to me."

"Mmmm, feels good."

"Yes, it is supposed to numb the area as well as cool the skin."

"Just as well, it felt as if my whole back was on fire, and now suddenly...nothing. This is blissful."

_I'll rewrap you with the new bandages, but do not remove them for two days. That should be enough time for the skin to start healing properly and for the poison to leave the body._

_How did I find someone like you?_

_You traipsed in a forest that did not belong to you._

Yellow eyes looked fondly down up clever golden ones.

_I am glad that I did._

For a moment, after Nuada was done dressing Rameska's wounds he simply let his mind move with hers. It was as if he was falling into an old dance. It was familiar and welcoming just to be apart of her again. She was like the balm he had made. Before he had been on fire, in pain, but now that he had her again he could finally be at peace.

"The funeral pyre is tomorrow. The people are going to gather wood and begin the building. My sisters...they are still grieving greatly, but it must be done if my parents' souls are to move on. If I could spare them I would, I-"

"They need the chance to say their goodbyes. If they do not do it now they will regret it later."

Nuada's eyes settled on Rameska's. "They need this, they just do not know it yet." He kissed Rameska's forehead and stood.

_Will you be with me tomorrow?_

_I would not leave you for the world._

_I'm glad. __I do not think I could be strong alone._

_You never have to be again, I promise._

With that said Nuada disappeared beneath the tent and into the shadows once again. The death of her mother and father stirred old pain in his heart. He would be there, as Nuala had been there for him. Because in the face of all that despair, there had to be some tether, something to keep one from falling over the edge completely.

A/N **By the way, Danu is actually supposed to be the mother of Nuada, among others. Movie-based however I'm just going to let her be the mother of the Nua-twins. And yes, this was a little slow chapter, but I felt that Nuada and Rameska needed some down time together. After all the hiking, the hunting, the severe beatings that went around, that sounded kinda nice.**


	9. Mortality

People I updated twice in the same month. YAY ME!!!! Also I would strongly suggest that all of you listen to Adiemus on Imeem, or youtube, or veoh, or whatever. This chapter simply does not make sense without it. You'lll understand why I chose it when you give it a listen. It's powerful, and it fits in perfectly with this scene. Anyway with that said I hope that you enjoy the chapter and I do not own any of the Hellboy peeps they belong to someone else.

The pyre took place the following night. Though she was wounded, Rameska, stood before the fire beginning the customary sending chant of her people. Nuada had never seen her look so fiercely beautiful, like a goddess. The fire danced in her eyes, and her hair was loose and fluttering beneath the night sky. She was dressed in a simple shift, and her voice stretched into the heavens.

Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua

The people began to sway slowly, feet stamping into the dirt, and hands were clasped together tightly. Tears were in the peoples' eyes, but their voices did not waver as their song carried.

A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a

Nuada could suddenly see the human passion that drove them. He could see where their incessant need stemmed, but he could also see their beauty, their fragility. In this moment he could not hate humans, but only look at them in amazement.

Ariadiamus late ariadiamus da  
ari a natus late adua

The voices lowered to a soft murmur as Rameska once again carried the song. She swayed, her golden eyes closing. She held her sisters' hands as rivulets of tears coursed down their cheeks. Upon her own face there was no mark of wetness, but Nuada knew that sorrow burned through her in a hot wave.

A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a

The fire lept high into the air, and as Nuada looked up he could see that even the stars had appeared in stark relief. Their brightness edged along that of the full moon which also shone down on the rabble of villagers. Though with the stamping increasing speed, the song carrying loudly into the night, they looked more like gods than people. They were creatures shouting praise into the night, beings of the earth, elemental.

A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la...  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la........  
ah-ya-doo-ah-eh  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-ka-la.....  
a-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
a-ya doo a-ye  
a-ya doo a-ye

Nuada looked to his left to see what Mr. Wink thought of the display. His friend's eyes were fixed upon the people, all sense of humor and cheeriness wiped from his gaze. Reverence filled his eyes.

"**This is why we should fear 'em. Power like that coursin' through their veins, it ain't natural.**"

Nuada felt that Mr. Wink was right. Even in the face of death these creatures proved resilient. They seemed strengthened by the fact that they could be so easily destroyed. Time and time again when he had fought humans had seen this naked ferocity glinting in their eyes, and he had always wondered, was it because they were _ready_ to die? Was it moments like these when they had to face it that they harnessed that terrible strength?

a-ri-a-di-a-mus la-te  
a-ri-a-di-a-mus da  
a-i-a na-tus la-te a-du-a.

It shook Nuada to know that Rameska held this inferno deep within her. Did she too not fear death? He remembered when she faced Stivoy, the look of laughter yet gravity that had lined her face. She had been prepared to fall that day. She had been _expecting_it. Was that what it was to be human? The voices began to drift Rameska leading them into the final verses of the song. Her voice moved over top theirs, he shivered at the feeling that coursed through him as he touched her mind with hers in the final words.

ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya----ka--ma me--ah  
a-ya-coo-ah-eh mena  
ya----ka--ma me--ah

_Move as one, to the heavens we will follow_

_No terror holds our hearts_

_Mother and father we send you to paradise_

_No sorrow_

_The fire will send you, our spirits will rise_

_We carry you_

Nuada pulled away suddenly fearful of this fanatical Rameska. There was no room for him in that world that she had disappeared to.

"No place," he whispered softly his hand touching his spear softly. He turned to Mr. Wink and tapped him on the shoulder. The troll looked over to him, pity laced in his features. Nuadagrowled and stood up. He began to walk away from the fire, the people, and their savage ways. He knew that he should stay that he should be with Rameska, but the pyre had shaken his faith in their love. How could he feel the way he did in the face of such blind fearlessness? Never as an elf had he ever seen such emotion. Did he even love Nuala so? His steps became more hurried and suddenly it seemed he could not disappear quickly enough. He could hear Mr. Wink's steps thump closely behind.

----------

It had been a week since he had last seen Rameska. During the time he could only train. When his body fell into the familiar steps of his fighting art he did not have to think. He did not have to hear the insistent whispers in his mind that begged to be with Rameska. The spear, he had locked away and in its place he fought with a long sword. It was plain and made of goblin metal. As he used it he could feel every muscle, and every bone ache in a satisfying way.

_Brother it has been days_

_Leave me _

_No, you are killing yourself_

_This is no concern of yours, leave me!_

"I will not."

He turned suddenly angry, furious. He wanted to hurt someone, to destroy. And in a sudden wave he felt helpless. As he stood, sweat sliding down his bare back, he could feel fatigue in all parts of him.

"I will never truly know her Nuala."

"Why? Because you are not human?"

He winced and turned away.

"Brother, the moment you met her you knew what she was and that did not stop you. You kissed her, held her, made love to her, and you knew. It is not her humanity that you fear, it is her _mortality_."

"Stop it."

Nuala placed a cool hand upon his burning shoulder. He closed his eyes, his breath still coming heavily.

"She will leave this world, and to you it will seem only a mere moment, but would you really throw that away?"

"It does not matter," he gritted through clenched teeth.

"I know your heart. Brother, you _love_ her."

"And what difference will that make when she is gone!?! What will I have then when they burn _her_body!? You speak of love, of happiness, as if you know of it! What I will I do when she is taken from me," a sob wracked through Nuada as he dropped the sword. It clanged making a harsh rattle amidst Nuada's cries. Nuada leaned into Nuala's embrace unable to stop the dry sobs that escaped his throat. He didn't understand the feeling that was coursing through him. It just seemed that he and Rameska had been doomed from the start.

-------------

"I don't know why you're here."

"I came...to ask that you forgive me."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Rameska was lounging gingerly upon a chair covered in furs. She wore a one piece shift that had been dyed a ruby red. Her hair was braided and and intertwined with red ribbon. A battered circlet pressed against her forehead, and Nuada silently acknowledged her new status with a bow. He looked up to see a scowl etched on her face and her eyes glinted at him angrily.

"Go away, prince."

_I am not going anywhere_

_Like before?_

He could hear the sneer even in her thoughts.

"I was afraid."

She stood and began to pace around her tent. Looking around Nuada could sense that it was hers alone. She had moved from the longhouse that he had seen her in before. This tent was a plain area, not too large, but adequate only for one perhaps two. There was a soft pile of furs as a bed and a several chests which held her personal objects. There were also two spears that rested casually on the floor. Apparently that was her weapon of choice.

"Afraid. You were afraid of a funeral? Do you think I'm a fool! Stand by me, you said, but really you only said that to placate me!"

Nuada rose with her and stood in her path. She looked up at him, her eyes becoming more dusky with her mood. Even in her fury she managed to be breathtaking. The idea that this vitality would one day fade scared Nuada deeply.

"Your funeral terrifies me," he said softly. Her eyes widened and she searched his gaze.

"Your funeral," he continued, " is a day that I will dread. It is unavoidable and no amount of love I have will change that. I will have to watch you die, dear heart."

He wanted so badly to kiss her, to dull the ache that was inside of him, but as he leaned to her she pulled away. His yellow eyes flickered, unsure, and at the same time his heart felt shattered by a a pointed pain that seemed to take his breath away.

"I will die, won't I?"

"Yes," and he moved towards again this time pushing a stray strand of dark hair from her face, " and I will not be the same. I will lose this merciful, content, loving part that you have given me."

He touched her face with a tentative finger half expecting her to pull away again. It was worse, she flinched beneath his touch.

"I could get sick. I could die in battle. I could even die accidentally, in some way that no one could predict. I may never live to be even forty summers, and all the while our age difference will become even more apparent. My hair will turn grey and my memories may fade, this beauty that draws you now won't last, but I knew this. I knew, Nuada, but I still...I thought that it shouldn't matter if any of that happens. If I could have you for twenty years or merely two I would still be satisfied."

"Then do you think we are doomed then?"

Her lips opened to answer, but in that moment when the two of them were caught up in each other a guard moved into the room. A sound of singing steel echoed as a sword was drawn, and Nuada turned from her his hand drawing his own weapon.

"My lady step aside and I shall destroy the monster!"

Rameska stepped from behind Nuada at the guards' statement. She gently brushed down her simple dress, and looked back up.

"He is not a monster, he is an elf, and he is not here to harm me."

"But my queen-"

"No, Avan, he is here to talk of peace. We are no longer to look at them with hatred."

The guard eyed Nuada with suspicion. He did not trust the pale skin or the yellow eyes, it would be far better for the village if the creature was dead.

"Avan I asked him to come. I no longer want to live in fear or hatred. It is what my parents would have wanted. " Nuada felt Rameska's hand encircle his own. He did not miss the gasp of shock that escaped the guard's lips.

"Are you mad! My queen you cannot-"

"Silence! Gather the people there is much to be said, and I will only say it once." The guard bowed and swiftly made his exit.

Nuada could see the queen in her stance, in the clear pronounced way that she delivered orders. He was not sure whether this would end well, but all the same he allowed his weapon hand to be put at ease. He looked down at her, and she up at him, and in her mind he could see it.

_I am afraid that this is too soon_

_There is no time for fear_

_I know, but all the same, so much hate..._

_We will overcome_

Her eyes watered and she pressed her lips softly to Nuada's in a chaste kiss.

_I had hoped to have you _longer

And then she pulled away to face her people once more.

Okay guys we're getting close to the end I think. A few chapters more, and maybe a sequel I haven't decided yet.


	10. To Protect

Alright so sorry for the delay, my bad, but here's another chapter, and not just a chapter of relaxtion. This is the beginning of the end. Anyway I hope that you enjoy it, and as always reviews are signs of love.

Nuada was careful to stand at a reasonable distance from Rameska. After gathering her people she had presented them with the idea of opening trade between the two races. She did not like that many people had come through fey craft through underhanded means and wanted trade to help initiate a sense of peace and trust. Her manner was regal and her idea seemed sound, but Nuada knew that humans were wont to argue even with the best of ideas. Some of the people agreed because they did not want to forever walk in fear through the woods, but others thought it would be best to bear arms against the fey people. Nuada was pleased to the see that the latter group was a good deal smaller then the former, but was not going to fool himself into thinking that this new treaty would be easy. Nuada glanced at Rameska. If posing simple trade between the two races was this hard how could he possibly expect marriage? That sort of tolerance came with years and years of time and he knew that they didn't have that, _she _didn't have that.

"Elf," one of the people cried. She was a young woman and had a small babe in her arms.

"Yes, lady?"

"What manner of things would we be tradin'? Aren't your crafts always finer, always better, what use do you have for us," she said snidely.

To his displeasure many heads nodded in agreement with the woman. And in his heart he knew that they were not far from the truth. From this squabble of angry people he only wanted one thing and that was Rameska. The road that led to Rameska led through her people, and he would take it, there was no other way. There was also peace, but other than that there was nothing else that they could offer. Still he had to try.

"It is true that there are things that we have managed to perfect in our years on this earth. We have fine tuned our magics, crafted beautiful weaponry, and have food stuffs in large supply, but we do want peace. We have watched man rise over many ages, first shaking unsteadily but slowly gaining strength. You are resilient folk, and for the things that you do lack it seems you have the mind to invent things that supersede them. You are creators in your own way, my lady, and though it seems the gains and losses are uneven believe me when I say that that is only an illusion."

"Invent," she questioned as she bounced her child gently.

"Yes. You have crafted spears, invented waterproof huts. You have ways to store food and make them last and all without the aid of magic. My people have magic to aid them in these tasks, whereas you do not. though trade does not _seem _beneficial now it will be in the future."

"There are other things we could do besides distrust our neighbors, Aima. We could rise to such heights if we were to simply accept the fey folk rather than cross them at every turn. They are different from us, true, but they think, they feel, they create, and in that we are alike. I will put forth this decision to you again three days from now and we will have a vote. From then we will allow Nuada to speak with his own people on the matter, and make progress from there."

Nuada heard the finality in Rameska's tone and so did her people. They dispersed except for her guard Avan. Avan was wary of him and his eyes sparked with hatred, but Nuada only granted him a cool stare before turning to Rameska.

"I will remain outside of the village."

_I will come tonight if you can find a way to be alone_.

"That is acceptable Prince Nuada, have you enough food for the three days?"

_I will make sure that no one will be there. _

"Yes, but if it were possible I may require some for the return journey as I had not planned to remain this long."

_You seem a bit different, your thoughts are scattered. Are you alright? _

"That's fine. I will have it arranged."

_I had wanted to tell you earlier after the funeral when I was certain, but time would not allow for it. Nuada I'm pregnant._

Inwardly Nuada's insides roiled furiously. He did not know if he should be overjoyed that he would soon be a father or terrified that Rameska was pregnant now of all times. Outwardly he bowed politely and retreated, but in his mind he felt far from at ease.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

"How long have you known about...our child?"

"Since the kidnapping, I was sick during a lot of the journey. But...I was missing for nearly a month, these signs usually show in the first few weeks!"

"Not with elves, a pregnancy lasts much longer."

"How much longer?"

Nuada saw her brace herself for the answer. She was right to do so. If an elf was immortal and could potentially carry a child for years what chance did she have to carry the child to term?

"The pregnancy lasts about five-"

"Five years!?"

"Rameska you are human, it clearly will not last that long, you are already showing signs."

"Has this ever happened before, have there been humans that have carried the child of an elf?"

"Not that I've heard."

"H-how long do you think before I show? I-my people will think the worst of me. Without a husband and pregnant, I must not be seen that way," she whispered as her hand unconsciously fell to her stomach.

Nuada knew there was one way to staunch the questions but he could not bring himself to suggest it to her.

"Should I take a husband when I'm...further along? But then this will only be a temporary reprieve won't it? The child will resemble you. Nuada..."

Nuada took her in his arms, as she shook with silent tears. She had every right to be afraid but he did not want her to be. Children were precious to the fey because they were so few. For some reason it was difficult for fey creatures to reproduce and when a child was conceived there was always a joyous celebration for the parents. It made his heart heavy that he could never have that with Rameska. Their child would not be one that be showered with gifts and affection, not even amongst his own people. It was strange how he had dreamed of children, but now that he was aware he was going to be a father he was not nearly as happy as he imagined he would be. There would be a lot of fighting, there would be no peace if he wanted this child.

"Do you want this child," he said letting his yellow eyes find her now copper colored eyes. He wiped away the stray tears and kissed her cheek.

"Of course I do! I-i just don't know what to do."

He kissed her softly on the lips, "Be a mother and I will take care of the rest."

"Alright." And Nuada could not help but kiss her again, she would be a wonderful mother.

A/N - I really have no clue about elf pregnancies so I definitely rolled the dice on this one. Please don't throw things


	11. Forming a Future

**Alright so I fully admit that I took too long to get to this chapter. I've been betaing on top of writing so that's why. I mean I started this chapter at the beginning of May but have only managed to finish it now which is definitely an epic fail on my part. Anyway read review.**

Nuada came before the people on the third day as he had promised. He had visited Rameska every night reassuring himself and her that the child would be fine. They did not know how they were going to be parents in a world that hated any union of their kind, but they had to know. Standing before her people Nuada was half inclined to tell everyone the truth, to explain his and Rameska's love, but knew it would surely result in a bloody resolution. He had yet to tell his father either and he did not know where he would find the strength to reveal the truth. He had told Rameska this, but she said that if it were possible she wouldn't mind speaking with the king herself. Establishing trade between the two countries would give her an excuse to meet with the king and then she could reveal the truth.

"My people,"Rameska began,"know that I am queen, but my role is not only to rule, it is to listen. Together on this day we shall decide what our next action towards the elves should be. It is either trade or we let them alone."

The people were silent as Rameska's gaze passed over them. They had known her parents to be fair, Nuada assumed, and held respect for her as well. In a way, humans treated their leader almost like an ambassador for their thoughts. She was their voice.

"Those of you who are against this plan please kneel."

Over half of the people remained standing and Nuada could feel the little hope that Rameska had strengthen. She smiled and bowed her head. Nuada also nodded, accepting the decision of the people. Standing straight once more he turned to his beloved.

"I will inform my father of the news."

_I am glad that they have accepted. I will tell Nuala of our union. Perhaps, she can help my father accept us._

Before stepping away from the crowd Nuada observed the people that did not accept the trade. He noted that most of them were warriors. He frowned at this small fact, but did not tell Rameska, he did not want to worry her. He supposed that warriors would see reason once the actual trade began. It was natural for a fighter to question sudden peace, it was one reason that wars often lasted long. It took time to trust an enemy, to understand that they no longer meant harm.

_I cannot wait for this to begin, please hurry back!_

. .. . .. . .. .

"She is truly with child?"

"Yes, it was something that we did not expect."

"Nuada..."

"I know. I should have been more careful, but at the time we did not think-"

"No, brother," Nuala murmured as she turned to her brother, "why did you not tell me this sooner?"

"I was afraid that you would be disappointed."

"No, I am...pleased. Too long have we been separated from humans, you and Rameska will bridge the gap."

"You believe that?"

"With father standing behind the two of you perhaps it will be accepted."

Nuada stood from the chair and pushed his meal aside. He wasn't hungry but had accepted the offer of lunch with his sister. Really, he had only wanted to know his sister's thoughts. He wanted to share the burden, if only a little.

"I will go to father then."

. .. . .. . ..

He found father in the throne room conferring with another elf. Nuada stood at a respectable distance and waited for the two of them to finish.

When the elf finally bowed and made his departure Nuada stepped forward. He looked at his father and wished that he could be bringing happier news. It had been a long time since he was able to present his father with even that. His father looked up at him and greeted him in the old tongue.

"Father," he said falling into the language easily," there is some news that I would tell you."

"And what would that be my son?"

"I-I have managed to establish trade with a neighboring human tribe."

"I see, the one beyond the forest, yes?"

"Yes and-and I also found something else."

King Balor eyed Nuada with a heavy look. Nuada could see that he was apprehensive about what he was going to say next. Nuada was nervous himself, not wanting to disappoint his father, but wanting him to accept what he was going to say.

"I found...my other half. I found my mate and if you allow it, my future bride."

"A human," his father said as he half rose from his seat, "a _human_ girl, Nuada are you mad!"

"No, father for the first time I'm thinking quite clearly. If you could only meet her-"

"Son, what you propose is madness! Do the other humans know of this-this affair?!"

"It is not an affair," Nuada shot back his reply tinged with anger, " I _love _her."

"Whether it is love or something else this should not exist!"

"Watch your words father! She is carrying my child!"

King Balor sat back down in his seat looking more aged than before. Nuada waited for his father to gather himself and then continued in a more softer tone.

"I love her father and she loves me. She is so much like mother and if you would agree to meet her you would see how wonderful she is. She is kind and gracious, strong and brave, and every inch a queen. I would ask your blessing though I would still have her without it."

"This woman is important to you."

"She and the child are my future father."

"Then...you have my blessing. I will meet her when you two deem our meeting ready."

"Thank you father," Nuada said a genuine smile on his lips. King Balor found himself ensnared by his good mood and smiled back. He rose and tooks his son's hands in his. He pressed his lips to his forehead and then patted his shoulder one final time. Nuada had rarely had moments when he saw eye to eye with his father, but he felt that in the future they might agree on things. He bowed the smile still lingering in his steps and in his mind.

_Now don't you feel better for telling father?_

_Yes. It is rare when you are wrong sister and for that I am glad._

_Now go back to the village and arrange for the meeting. And do not forget the trade caravan. I know you are only doing this for Rameska, but you must also remember her people._

_I can no longer deny her tie to her people Nuala. Our child will be half human, so humans I will have to embrace._

_You have become very wise my brother._

_It seems that the women in my life are intent on making me so._


	12. Severance

**Alright so you know that theory, where if something can go possibly wrong it will? I think that has happened to my laptop and my internet. First my charger broke and had to be sent to dell, where it took them ten days to fix. Afterwards construction workers decided to completely eradicate all the internet by digging it up and replace it with verizon vios. Now this would be all well and good but on top of that the servers shut down and my internet stopped working completely and still only recongizes my ps3 as a viable source of internet. so now i have to journey from hotspot to hotspot in search of internet. it's frustrating and demeaning and the lengths I go to get internet are kind of well...sad but I really love this fic and want to get it finished. I also decided to go a different way with my story...not in the sense that Rameska will live or anything but how that whole story will play up to the end. But yes can you please review I will love you forever and thanks for sticking with me if you have. And as always I do not own any of the Hellboy characters theybelong to Guillermo del Toro. :D**

He came upon the small village once more. It was strange visiting during the hours of the day only because he was so used to sneaking in during the night. Behind Nuada there were two other elves each one riding a horse laden with trading items. He himself was on a horse, not dressed to finery, but looking presentable.

He ordered that they stop just outside the village. He wanted to speak with Rameska before having more of his people enter their village. He also wanted more time alone with her. now that they had involved her people it would be harder for them to be together. In essence, they did not have much time.

_Rameska, would you meet me at the village end?_

_Something...you are very happy, what news did you bring back?_

_Come meet me and find out._

He could feel her excitement wash over his mind and make his heart beat. He came down from the horse and waited for her.

. .. . . .. . ..

She was in a white dress that crimped lightly and brushed against her ankles. Her hair was not braided but loose and tied with a red ribbon, another circlet of spun gold was on her forehead. It seemed that even at times of leisure she was still being reminded of her status.

"Nuada," she smiled as she walked barefoot in the lush grass. She noted the two elves behind him and bowed her head. They nodded in return and once again resumed their quiet repose. Nuada stepped towards Rameska and bowed.

_I am sorry for the formalities my love, but it is only my father and sister that know of our union._

_Did your father...react well to the news?_

_He has given us his blessing. He wishes to meet the maiden that has captured my heart._

_I am eager to meet him as well, though..._

_Though?_

Laughter tinged his thoughts as he looked at her.

_I am nervous._

_Do not be nervous Rameska, for once he sees you he will know exactly why I refuse to let you go._

"Prince Nuada, I see that you have brought others from your home," she said smiling at the elves behind him.

"Yes, hopefully to ease tension between our people, they are good friends of mine, Bruaeda and Nicht." Nuada gestured to each elf in turn and they bowed respectfully in accordance to their name.

"It is good to meet you. Come I will lead us into the village."

She turned and walked back towards the huts her steps more careful and sure than usual. Nuada imagined that she was simply acting out her part as queen. Her steps were graceful no matter what role she played but it pained Nuada slightly that they still had to pretend. It was good that they no longer had to hide and sneak to see each other but now they had to sacrifice the intimacy that they had grown used to.

They arrived in the village and as they did the people stopped what they were doing and turned towards their guests. Nuada felt a shiver of self consciousness as the people openly gawked at him and his companions. As he walked he reminded himself that few of them had ever seen his ilk, far less hosted them in their village. He wondered how Rameska had managed to accept him so readily. He saw a few of the warriors group together, they watched him and his party with open disgust. Rameska caught the hateful looks and laid a hand on the leader. He looked to her and nodded.

"Peace, brother they are our friends."

The man nodded but as she walked by gave another angry look towards him as he followed her.

"People I would have you listen to Prince Nuada once more. He has returned from the land of elves bearing gifts."

Sounds of curiosity murmured gently through the crowd. Nuada patted his horse and went to one of the packs that was strapped across her back. He began to take out various items and showed them to the villagers. At first they were shocked at the delights he had brought, lights that did not go out, tempered and finely crafted metals that never dulled, clothing that made it so that one never felt the chill of winter. They soon became delighted at the treasures he presented them with and soon even he was smiling. They were coming closer together. And then like a sudden stab in the dark one of the warriors,Avan ,made a remark.

"Yes, these are all wonderful treasures but can man imitate these magics?"

"Man cannot do magic as far as I know," Nuada said his tone slightly guarded.

"So you would like us to depend on you for these things?"

"My hope is that we depend on each other."

"Liar! You wish for us to depend on you, to make us weak! I see through your guise, trickster, monster!"

"Enough, Avan , you have strayed too far with your words."

"You are no queen of mine if you move freely with monsters, take them to your bed-"

"Enough! I will hear no more from your wretched mouth." Rameska said as she approached the raving man.

"No! Look at her all of you she is bewitched by their magics! She is a whore to their will and shall be our downfall!"

Nuada looked about in horror as the work that he and Rameska had accomplished caught fire and burned in an instant. The faces of the people now were furious and afraid. They were shouting in agreement. He heard the blades of his friends behind him. He turned.

"You will not engage them."

"Engage us," screamed another person, a woman holding her babe," already you seek to overthrow us!"

Rameska moved closer to Nuada she took his hand and squeezed it. His eyes were far but she shouted so that he would look at her once more.

"You must leave, you must-"

A cry of pain tore from her lips. A stone had hit Rameska at the small of her back. She turned and saw that it was from one of her sisters. She had a wounded look in her eye that Nuada had never seen.

"You would hold his hand in this sister?"

"Saliete, I-"

"No! You are with them or with us!"

An ultimatum. Nuada wondered what road she would choose. Either one she picked she would lose. In fact, there was no way that she could win. Nuada felt himself go cold as she removed her hand from his. She stepped forward.

"I ask for Adjai."

The throng of people quieted and from the people shuffled an elderly woman. Her face was wrinkled and sagged, but her features were sharp and her golden eyes bright and filled with tempered wisdom. She was an elder that one knew to respect, Nuada could see, and she was tall, taller than he, forcing everyone to look up at her. "Adjai," Rameska murmured as she bowed low, her nose almost brushing against her knees.

"You wish the severance."

"Yes, it is the only way that the fighting will stop."

"And who will you give your reign?"

Nuada finally understood. He also realized that he could never let her give up her crown. She was a good leader and would only get better with time. They needed her more than they realized and would suffer without her guidance.

"You cannot do this Rameska. I will not allow it, not on my behalf. Adjai, please consider that she has shed blood and willingly put her life in danger in order for all of you to gain your freedom."

"How do you know of this?"

"Nuada no, you must not!"

Nuada looked at Rameska and smiled.

_If you must choose it must be them, it can only be them. I will not let you suffer this life without those that you love._

_I love you._

_But you would not if I took them from you._

Nuada turned back to Adjai and continued. "It was not fate nor magic that delivered Stivoy's killing blow. It was I, in order to protect Rameska. It was not any of your medicines that aided her healing after she was beaten, it was mine. It is true that our sudden wish to bridge our differences has a hidden meaning, it is-"

Rameska took his hand again and then looked at Adjai.

"Grandmother, I love him."

"Child, you cannot."

"But I do and I am the better for it. We are the better for it. If our people were to join-"

"Join," shouted Avan even more fervently,"with beasts and fey monsters! You may want to father beastly children and dance in their heathen magic circles but we are human! We know our place!"

"Then I will be severed. Saliete, where is Javay?"

"I am not Saliete, not to you. And my sister is none of your concern."

"When I am gone...dear lady, your sister will have to take my place," and Nuada could see that her will was breaking then. Tears had gathered and fallen as she was rejected by her people. He could see that her strength was less than a child's now. He also knew that he could not help her to break away.

"I will inform her. You may leave. Keep your trinket crown another will be made."

It was then that she turned back to her grandmother. Her hand brushed away the tears and the marks it left on her cheeks.

"You know that I am not wrong in this don't you?"

Her grandmother slapped her and then bent low and very gently kissed her forehead. The elderly woman then reached for the small knife that hung at her waist. She raised the knife and let the edge sink near her cheek and swept a clean line over the nose and across her other cheek. She retraced the line deepening the wound sweeping downwards occassionally in small lines. Bright red blood dribbled down the knife and down Rameska's face. During the entire process Rameska didn't make a sound.

"It has been done. You are no longer of our tribe, no longer of our people, no longer of our blood. Walk until you can no longer see us, live and never speak of us. Die unremembered by us and erased by time. So you are severed, so you are forgotten."

"Wait! Ram-ram I didn't mean it," and Saliete threw her arms around her sister and sobbed, "Ram-ram, please! I'm sorry! My sister!"

Rameska squeezed her sister tightly and then removed her arms. Nuada saw the look that passed between them, the soft and forgiving smile that Rameska wore to let her sister know that all was right between them. He wondered how she could ever manage to be so strong. She turned to him the blood drying in a ruby curtain from cheek to chin.

_We're done here._

_No._

"Adjai, for my people I will accept your banishment. She was not alone in this. The old woman nodded and performed the rights. She then turned her back on them and after she the entire tribe followed suit. Saliete was the last to turn, her tear stained face so similar to Rameska's. She looked up at him and mouthed her last words to them. _'Take care of her' _

He nodded and he and Rameska proceeded to leave, his two companions trailing behind them silently.


	13. The People

**Alright, see I told you another chapter up and ready to go! Anyway I hope that you enjoy this one and as always review when you're done. Oh yeah, and I don't own Nuada or Nuala or King Balor or Chamberlain...hmm let's just say that I only own Rameska for now, huh? So enjoy!**

She sat by the fire and did not move. She did not speak and her mind was a wash of pain and loneliness. In their minds between them there was a thin wall, she only wanted him close physically. Nuada had expected her to cry after they had left but found that she only became more withdrawn as they moved away. He had sent the other two elves ahead so that he would travel with her alone to help ease her pain.

There was so much pain.

As he studied her quiet countenance he realized that she was not sitting still. Her usually sure and steady hands shook slightly and at times she would breathe as if to collect herself. He so badly wanted to ease her mind, to ask her to share her burden but she was still numb.

As the fire became a decent height he unraveled a pack and began to warm the foods he had brought. The smell of sweet meat and spice filled the night air but it did not bring any cheer to the gloom that hovered around them.

"I am sorry for what I have taken from you. If not for me you would still be amongst your people...where you belong. If I could change what I have done-"

"I would change nothing. I know what I have done, what I've asked for. I _want_ this, us. I have given up much for this but I am getting so much more in return," she rested her hand on her stomach.

She did not hate him. It astounded him how she still did not. He had expected her to hate him, to leave him. He had not thought he would have been able to let her go but he had been preparing. The entire time she had been thinking of him and their child. His heart ached dully in his chest. She leaned forward and kissed away tears that had fallen down his face careful of the cut that now lined both their faces.

He let his hand touch her lips carefully and then replaced his hand with his mouth. He kissed gently letting his lips only graze hers. It was bittersweet contact as his wound stung and burned but as he held her face and continued to kiss he knew that it was worth it.

Her hands rested over his and the pillowed cloud of her lips moved against his with a tenderness that made his heart hammer in his chest.

They pulled away. She was smiling at him.

"I love you, Nuada. I love you so much and you will never have to worry about that."

"I will not."

. .. . .. . .. . ..

He whispered the familiar words to the sacred tree and then turned to look at her. The look of pure wonder on her face as the tree revealed a hidden world made him laugh lightly. He took her hand in his own and led her down the steps.

"Nuada, this is amazing, another world beneath the surface!"

She saw the lights and reached to touch them. She turned to him her eyes sparked and energetic like a small child.

"How do they work?"

"It is magic, look," he reached to the light and whispered. It went out turning to nothing more than a black stone. She gasped and reached to touch it with her own fingers. He smiled and then whispered again. The light returned and she clapped with childish glee.

"Incredible. Is it always like this?"

"My love, there is an entire world of magic that you will see. Let me show you."

She took his hand again and then looked up at him.

"I'm ready."

. .. . .. . .. .

She stopped as she came to the cavern and saw the broad expanse, the homes and the thriving city below. Once again her hand had escaped his this time to cover her mouth in surprise. Her eyes were wide as she glanced around, they flitted place to place never settling. A large grin graced her lips as she stepped forward to get a better look.

"Come, we have to actually wander about."

"Walk there? I don't-I've never...to _walk_ here? I feel as if-if I step out there I'll wake up and not be here."

"Where would you be?"

"I would be dreaming, though I don't think I could ever dream a place like this."

"This is no dream. It is far from it."

"I know," she said almost reverently as she continued to look about," it's my new home."

. .. . . .. . ..

He noticed that most of his people would look at her from the corner of their eyes but as she looked at them their glances would fall away. It surprised him that she did not show the least bit of fear as he was sure any other human would have. Instead she would stop and introduce herself. They responded in various languages but it did not stop her from politely speaking in her own tongue. A few of the smaller fey such as the toothfairies and sprites would hover near her and chatter in clicks and whistles. He openly laughed as a small sprite nestled in her hair. Her eyebrows shot up as she felt the weight of the creature but she adjusted quickly and proceeded to walk.

Occasionally she would turn to him for translations but other than that she was completely involved with the people that surrounded her. The longer that she stayed the more besotted the people became with her. What had once been fear and aversion soon became open curiousity. His people were curious about her eyes, her hair, the scars that decorated her body and through him and many hand gestures she was able to communicate with them. Soon after only an hour she managed to accumulate a small following of trolls, gnomes, elves, sprites and all manner of fey to follow her.

"I never imagined that it could be like this," she laughed as she turned to him.

"You've enchanted them."

"Me? Enchant them? They are the fascinating ones, I am utterly boring in comparison."

"You truly have no idea how brightly you shine amongst them. You are human, true, but your soul is something...ethereal, magical. You are no ordinary woman and they can sense that."

"Nuada?"

"Yes?"

"Will they love our child this way?"

"If our son or daughter is anything like you there will hardly be a choice in the matter."

. .. . .. . .. .

Eventually they came to the door leading to the High Kingdom's inner chambers. The throng of people vanished save for the tiny sprite that had fallen asleep on Rameska's bed of hair. Nuada looked at Rameska once more. He did not know how to properly warn her of what his father was like and how stiff and extremely law abiding. The disgust that she would see on the Chamberlain's face, how would he explain that? He let out a breath as he found Rameska's hand once again curled around his own. He looked to her and saw that she was completely at peace. He wished that he could always be that way, that she could always smile that way. He never wanted any harm to come to her and hoped that the wonders of his kingdom would ease whatever pains that still remained in her heart.

"Are you ready for this door now?"

"You're at my side aren't you? What are we waiting for?"

He pressed his hand against the door and again whispered the words. Soon he would teach them to Rameska and soon to their child. The door opened out into the courtyard silently. The courtyard today was abustle with activity. The higher fey were socializing and it was these particular set of people that made Nuada nervous. They would try to understand why he had chosen a human woman as his mate and take their union apart. They were very much against humans and their ways, calling them mudpeople and all manner of names. Though he had never quite understood humans himself he had never stooped so low as to hate their entire race. He supposed that was what lesser nobility was for.

As they stepped forward questions in the old tongue came at him rapidly.

'Why have you brought a human here?'

'Who is she?'

'What filth have you brought into our sanctuary?'

'Does your father know of your frivilous ways?'

"All of you will cease your chattering. Nuada is bringing his lady to meet father," and from the inner chamber his sister Nuala greeted them. Rameska gasped as she looked upon his sister. Nuala looked at her and smiled.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet the woman that has so captured my brother's heart."

Rameska did not speak but only nodded. He supposed that he probably should have mentioned his twin sister to her before taking her into the courtyard. His sister took Rameska's hand and they proceeded past the other fey into the sanctum that was his father's throne.

"Are you..."

"Nuada's sister? Yes, I am that. I have to say that I am not the least bit surprised that my brother has not mentioned me."

"Why not?"

"Because all that he does when he is not with you, is speak of you," Nuala said a smile on her lips.

"I can't imagine how he could possibly forget-your face!"

"What?"

"That scar it looks almost identical to Nuada's! Have you been severed by your people?"

"Brother what does she mean 'severed'?"

"She has been banished from her people because of her relationship with me. She has come here to stay. Rameska the scar that lines Nuala's face is my own scar. When I took the severance and the blade cut my face it cut hers as well. She is my twin and shares my pain and my mind. We are linked."

Rameska bowed low.

"I am sorry that this idiot here caused you harm."

Nuala giggled and rested her hand on Rameska's shoulder. Rameska looked up and smiled widely.

"I can see why Nuada is ensnared. You are absolutely wonderful and not the least bit afraid of him."

"I'm the scarier one anyway," she mused.

"Now come, we must introduce you to our father."


	14. Laughter at Home

**I really really liked this chapter. It feels good to put down a chapter like this every once in awhile. Anyway comment and review, I'll love youse forever! And as always sexy elf babe and the other Hellboy characters I do not own.**

For a moment they paused to look at one another. Nuada could feel Rameska's anxious attitude flit around her mind like agitated sprites. He took her hand in his, let his fingers rub over the familiar callouses and scars that lined her hand. She squeezed his hand back her eyes still fixed on the door.

"We are together, Rameska. We need not fear."

"I know but all the same my heart won't stop railing against my chest. I'm about to meet the King of the Fey people, give me a chance to collect myself."

"We will be wed soon so soon you'll be their princess."

"You will see that our father is not so scary, promise," Nuala said a comforting smile on her pale face.

Nuada caught Rameska's eyes one last time and then opened the last door. As he expected the hall was filled with the people of the court, the elite of his people, or so they thought. His father sat at the end of the hall, his throne a high backed chair ensconced in blood red material and detailed with intricate designs crafted by the most skilled of the kingdom. Beside the king were his guards and of course the Chamberlain. Nuada never really understood the need for the wormlike advisor when he himself stood by his father's side. He nodded briefly to the Chamberlain and bowed low before his father. Rameska withdrew her hand from his so she could do the same. The king acknowledged them and Nuada stepped forward. The chatter between the nobles ceased as they all looked on at what he was sure was their brand of entertainment.

The guards approached him and he handed over his weapons silently. Rameska understood and removed blades that she had been carrying at her hip. Nuada once again stepped forward this time he took Rameska's hand in his as he moved.

_Do not worry, my love, this is all just stiff and awkward elvish protocol. It makes the nobles feel more important than they really are, to witness these rituals._

Nuada smiled as tinkling laughter echoed around his mind. She squeezed his hand again.

_Humans can't afford all these rituals, we live for such short years. We'd probably die from the wait._

Nuada couldn't help himself and snorted in amusement. Nuala covered her hand but not before letting out a titter of laughter. Nuada glanced to his side to see Rameska biting her lip, her body was slightly shaking and sent faint tremors through his hand.

_And I suppose their titles take hours to present._

_Sometimes an entire day,_ Nuada thought back, _we have so much time to extend them with feats we have done._

Rameska's laugh echoed throughout the hall and Nuada could do nothing but join in. It felt good to laugh with both his sister and Rameska, to not care about protocol for once. Rameska leaned against him as she laughed deeply, tears running down her face.

"Enough! Have you no shame," the Chamberlain chastised. For one single moment Nuada hated him. He had not seen Rameska truly laugh in weeks. Rameska hiccupped and went into silence almost immediately. She straightened and let go of his hand.

"You have sought audience with King Balor, have some dignity."

"I have not sought audience with the king but with my father. It is he I would speak with."

"I am listening my son."

"This...this is Rameska Tuvain, my other half. She is the woman that I spoke to you of, the one who I would have be my wife. She is very brave and stronger than any person that I have ever met. In her I find peace, with her I am whole. I have brought her to meet you, father, and eventually I would ask that you let her stay here within these walls."

Immediately talk went up among the people in the hall. Accusations spilled forth and Nuada was thankful that Rameska did not speak their tongue. It would have torn at her heart to hear what they thought of her.

Nuada became angrier with each passing insult until he could no longer stay silent. He screamed angrily silencing the entire room. In his own tongue he put the nobles in their place.

"Silence your tongues or I swear by every god and goddess that I know of that I will removed them from your throats! You know nothing therefore you will say nothing. Rameska deserves the highest respect and you will give it to her! Now one of you I dare to speak," he muttered darkly.

The room was silenced immediately and Nuada after one final glare turned back to his father. He easily slipped back into Rameska's tongue.

"Father, we're happy. Finally, me...I am _happy_. Since mother died I have not seen joy or light in any of the things that I once did. I have trained my body to perfection only to stave off my growing despair but now...a wife and child father. I have this one chance and its survival depends on you...father, what say you?"

King Balor looked to Rameska. Nuada once again felt her nervous thoughts and he sent waves of calm to pass over her. Her chest rose and fell with a shuddering breath.

"Are you nervous, child?"

"I am."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am afraid that I will not be able to stay with your son."

"This idea frightens you?"

Rameska worried her lip fiercely and she closed her eyes.

"Very much so, my lord."

"I have not seen my son act in such a way since he was a child. Such reckless abandonment and complete disregard of ritual!"

"My lord I'm sor-"

King Balor raised a hand to silence her and she bowed her head. Nuada did not have to see her face to see tears beginning to fall.

"I have not heard my son laugh since his mother, my wife, Danu walked these halls. When he came to me those days ago to beg your hand I thought that this is the son that I had missed. Rameska, I thank you for this gift and I would gladly consider you my daughter."

King Balor rose from his throne and bowed but Rameska surprised everyone in the court by running to him and embracing him. Nuada looked to his sister who smiled openly at the display. She felt him and turned to him.

"Was I right brother or was I right?"

"You were right. Thank you, Nuala."

"No, thank you, for bringing this new light to our people."

Nuada watched as his father placed a gentle kiss to Rameska's forehead. Fresh tears were hot on her cheeks but upon her lips was the most radiant smile he had ever seen. He closed his eyes and opened his mind completely to hers.

He sighed as he looked heavenward. This was happiness.


	15. Finally

Alright a glorious chapter, one that was coming all along, you all knew it. Anyway I was given the wonderful task of picking out a dress for Rameska. Come on I had to pick something ethereal looking so I went with this one for her. But yeah full permission to verbally kick my ass as you see fit.

http:// farm3. static. flickr. com/ 2252/ 2285349960_e5fa3e880a. jpg

Just put the spaces together to see the dress.

She wore a gown spun of silver, mythril and dusted diamonds. It was a white dress but gave off a subtle glow that made her golden eyes seem to sparkle themselves. She had upon her head a wreath of yellow freesias. Nuala and several of her handmaidens had woven the soft butter colored flowers in the wreath and white ones were interwoven on silver ropes that hung from her hair. Her dress hugged her chest and billowed out in waves of soft silk and elegant patternry. Nuada knew that the image of her in that moment would never leave his mind. Her feet stepped carefully in the grass, her dress raised by the sprites that hovered beside her. She was smiling demurely, a secret smile, happiness, nervousness, and excitement all rolled into one. She held Nuala's hand in hers as they strode amongst the grass and flowers towards the altar.

And then she was beside him, glowing and completely his. Her fingers found his and curled around them. They were warm and as he held them he could feel himself being a little nervous himself. He caught her eyes again and she gave his fingers a light squeeze.

"Are you ready to be joined in union eternal?"

His father stood before them both his hands held toward the both of them. He took his son's hand in his left and took Rameska's hand in his right. He closed his fingers over them and then began to sing the rites.

It was an old passage, thousands of years back, before humans had walked, before forests had made way for huts and weapons and human things, there was this ritual.

The hymn was in an older language, before gaelic, a language that many had forgotten.

He finished the rites and then placed their hands together. A spark of magic raced through them both, making their hearts race, making their minds mesh to a point where they were more familiar than they had ever been. Nuada smiled at the expression of gleeful surprise that showed on Rameska's face.

"Nuada my son, would you have this woman, let her share your life and all that you are? This love would you promise to keep it, cherish it and protect it?"

"I would father. To keep this love, there would be nothing that I would not do. Father I am hers."

"And my dear, Rameska, would you have this elf, have him share your life and all that you are? This love would you promise to keep it, cherish it and protect it?"

"I would...I will."

"Then this union I give my blessing and the blessing of all attending. Lay claim and join thorugh a symbol of love and devotion."

Rameska blushed," Kiss, your majesty."

"Haha, yes kiss."

And they did.

* * *

"Mmmm," she giggled, "this is delicious! What is this, _my husband_?"

"My people call it _seacláid_, dear wife."

"I don't even know if I can say that word," Rameska giggled lightly. She took another bite and groaned appreciatevly. Nuada watched hypnotized as her throat swallowed and her breasts heaved. Just as she put her finger to her mouth he caught her hand and licked the digit clean himself. Her eyes lowered as she watched and he could feel her pulse race as he held her wrist.

"It's been too long since I've had you."

Her voice came out husky and low. She breathed deeply as if trying to calm herself then looked back at him.

"Then don't wait any longer and just take me."

Her eyes were a dusky burnt copper as she began removing her gown. She undid the laces showing off scarred yet still beautiful skin. She shivered and her whole body moved sensuously as her body fought off cold and strangely enough became warm. He found that he was struggling to breathe as he reached out to her. She pulled back and broke off a piece of the brown sweet. She placed it in her mouth and stuck out her tongue. He grabbed her and ravaged her mouth the taste of seacláid fresh on their mouths. She gasped softly as he nipped softly at her lips. He lay atop her his blood red sheets looking practically sinful beneath her skin. She was sweet temptation in his bed and he realized that he would be able to have her there for the rest of their days. He kissed her throat, nipped lightly and then pressed his mouth against the tender flesh as her blood pumped steadily.

_Nuada, please!_

_Please, what?_

_Not soft touches, I need all of you!_

He undid the wrap that held her breasts in place and cast the material aside. He sat back on his knees and observed her form. Her hair was unbraided and was in a wild array around her face. Her slightly dazed gold eyes stared at him. Her mouth was slightly open and her breath came in short gasps, her arms were slightly raised beside her head and in the few seconds before he claimed a taut brown nipple in his mouth he decided that she was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen.

Her body stiffened as she arched her breasts closer to his hands and mouth. He suckled her and let his other hand knead the peaked flesh of her other breast.

_I've waited very long and will enjoy being...tortuously slow, until you beg._

He bit down on her nipple and she cried out. The smell of her desire was quickly beginning to fill the air. He moved his mouth to her other breast and began an entirely new dance with his tongue, his other hand removed the cloth that hid her womanhood. Her breath hitched and he nipped down earning another pleasant shiver.

"Look at me," he commanded. He thumbed her clit and her whole body shuddered. She hissed his name but her eyes stayed fixed on his. He did it again his thumb rubbing insistently against the sensitive area. Her head tilted back and she moaned low. He removed his hand and she growled angrily.

"You'll look at me, _mo anam cara_."

She gulped and nodded, her body hot beneath his. He plunged a finger into her dripping sex and watched the expression of painful pleasure shoot through her. Her eyes widened but she held his gaze. Her hands squeezed his arm to an almost painful point. It reminded him that he was still clothed. He sat on his haunches and began to remove his clothing. He was mildly startled from his task when she began to untie the sashes and pull the ties as well. As his skin began to show her lips began to press insistently on his skin. He tilted his head back and exhaled as her lips found more exposed flesh. Clothing fell away as deft fingers attacked the offending material.

Her tongue. It lit a path of lightning and heat from the center of his chest over scars until it moved lower and her head was near his lap. She began to tug on the fabric of his pants. He adjusted himself so that he was leaning back on his hands and his legs were splayed out around her. He raised his hips as she yanked down the fabric and helped her by kicking the material away. He watched as her eyes roved over his body approvingly. She looked at him a smirk on her deliciously full lips.

"Come here," he whispered. And she did on her hands and knees. He grabbed one arm and as she lost her balance, wrapped his legs around her waist and turned her over on her back. They shared another heated kiss as their bodies touched. His hands held hers over her head as his mouth traveled lower, over her throat, between her breasts. He heard her moan his name and felt her whisper it in her mind continuously, begging.

When his tongue licked along her clit, her hips moved instinctively higher to meet his mouth. He suckled on the round nub and let two fingers move inside of her. Her hips rocked into his hand and the sounds she made beneath him made him ache. It wasn't enough to watch her he wanted to have her beneath him screaming until they both found satisfaction.

Her hands dug into his back as he slowed down bringing her back away from the precipice. He let his tongue delve inside of her sweet depths. She screamed and for a moment all was silent as she struggled to breathe. All of this didn't stop his onslaught on her most tender area. His hands gripped her waist as he attacked her and he could feel her fingers clutch at his hair pulling at him insistently.

"Please!"

"You want me to satisfy you," he whispered mockingly.

"Yes," she practically screamed as one hand returned to her aching wetness.

"Beg for it."

"Please, Nuada I need you!"

"Louder," he asked gently as he bit down on her clit.

She screamed thick wet fluid seeping into his open mouth. Her body twitched as she was once again brought to the edge of madness.

"Please, Nuada! Please!"

He responded by plunging his finger deeper into her tight heat and hitting the spot he knew would quench her ache. Her body stiffened and moved upwards, her hands were soon digging into her own hair as she screamed her release. He lapped the sweet juice that came from her in quick hungry strokes as she trembled beneath him. When he was finished he kissed her long and slow his tongue wrapping around hers letting her taste herself. The moan that left her mouth reveberated through his chest and he couldn't help but groan at the sensation.

"More, Nuada. I need you..."

He kissed her silent and let his cock slightly rub at her entrance. Her legs wrapped around his trying to get him to push into her. He resisted and entered achingly slow. She sighed softly same as he. It had been so long for the both them, always there had been something to stop them but not this time. He pressed his mouth to hers as he pulled out just as slowly and reentered more forcefully. He swallowed the low sound that spilled from her lips.

They started a steady rhythm, not really trying to reach a finish but more to be connected to one another. Her legs wrapped around his back and she pushed her hips forward trying to get more of him inside. He decided he would let her have her way. He held her wrists pulling her up and then laid onto his back. She looked down at him her eyes having an almost drunken look. Her hands pressed firmly into his chest and in a teasing way she licked her lips.

"My turn then eh, lover?"

He chuckled lightly but was cut off as her body rose up and engulfed him completely once more. His fingers dug into her hips as he encouraged her to rock into him. She practically purred as she moved her hips against his. It was agonizingly slow and as she purposefully clenched around him he felt his control gradually slip.

"This...this is cruel, Rameska..."

"Mmmm but it feels really good does it not?" Her mouth emphasized the question as she bit down on his neck. The sweet satisfying pain made his whole body shudder with want. He turned her over lifted her arms above her head once more and began a faster rhythm. She cried out at the suddeness and moved her hips to meet his as she learned the movements.

He kissed her and kissed her until they were breathing the same breath until it she was all he could taste. Their bodies met almost frantically as they continued their lovemaking. There was no longer a coherent thought between them as Nuada plunged himself into her with long powerful strokes. Her hands dug into his back almost pinning him against her as they both found their way to even more intense pleasures.

His teeth moved from her lips to her neck. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the soft skin of his lover's throat. An explosion of whiteness danced behind Nuada's eyes and it was moments after when Rameska lay practically limp beneath him he realized it was her mind going white after her release. An animalistic growl escaped him as blood hit his tongue and he reached his peak. Colors studded and pricked against his eyes and through his mind. He felt Rameska convulse in time with his finish as if she felt it too. And suddenly it was as if all the strength had gone out of him. He pulled out of her and lay beside her. Her hand found his and he folded it between his own larger hand. He thought the contrast between them beautiful, her dark _seacláid_ colored skin off setting his lighter complexion. He lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I think for a moment my heart stopped beating."

"Think there was something in the sweets," Rameska asked playfully.

"No, but the woman who offered it to me tasted even sweeter than sin."

"You want some more?"

She sat up and leaned over him again more of the dark brown treat in her hand.

"Yes, please. It seems I'm just not satisfied."

_**seacláid**_** - chocolate**

**mo anam cara- my soulmate**


End file.
